La Primera Vez
by NezuzuKozlov
Summary: ¿Como es que dos personas totalmente diferentes pueden llegar a enamorarse? .Serie de eventos donde muestran la atracción que Kevin siente por Doble D y como está va creciendo mientras más transcurre el tiempo.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

* * *

**La Primera Vez**

**Introducción**

**E**dd se encontraba en una larga fila de la cafetería esperando el tan deseado almuerzo. Frente a él; muchas personas que esperaban lo mismo, a su lado se encontraba Eddy como siempre parloteando sus grandes ideas para conseguir dinero, mientras Ed solo cogía todos los postres que podía, para colocarlo en su bandeja. Suspiró, pensando aún lo grandioso que era su amistad de los tres a pesar de sus diferencias y después de tanto tiempo.

— ¡Miren soy un Alíen! —Exclamó Ed con una uva en cada fosa nasal y haciendo muecas.

Eddy rió.

—Te ves como todo un genio.

—Ed no deberías jugar con la comida, es antihigiénico. — Replicó Doble D mirando a Ed, ya se le había retorcido un poco el estomago de solo ver las uvas en la nariz de su amigo, así que solo colocó su mano contra su boca mientras avanzaba. Podía soportar las nauseas, estaba acostumbrado a Ed después de todo.

—Está bien. —Quitó las uvas de su nariz y se las metió en solo un segundo a su boca para devorarlos. —Uhm…estaban deliciosas.

Cada uno recibía su plato de comida, nada delicioso se veía es más tenía un parecido a lo que había comido Ed hace un momento, y es así como Doble D cambia de color su rostro, primero pálido hasta llegar a ser verde.

—E-eh disculpe, ¿No hay algo más saludable qué esto? — Reclamó Edd a la cocinera mientras sus amigos avanzaban a buscar una mesa donde poder comer juntos. La cocinera solo arqueó una ceja pensando tal vez que lo que decía el pequeño mocoso que tenía en frente era solo una vil broma. Masticó unas cuantas veces su chicle una y otra vez, esperando que alguien quite de enfrente al chico.

—Mira…-Ladeó la cabeza. — Puedes comer eso o…—Se sacó el chicle de la boca, se estiró hasta llegar a la bandeja de Edd y pegó la goma de mascar en una esquina. —Provecho.—Dijo con una voz sin vergüenza, mientras reía dentro suyo.— ¡Siguiente! .— Gritó, así por inercia Doble se retiró sin decir nada con un chicle ya mascado y una comida extraña acompañado de un jugo que al parecer era de naranja; sin duda aquello iba a conseguirle una infección gastrointestinal pronto.

Siguió con su camino, buscaba a sus amigos por los alrededores. Como siempre uno de ellos solo comía y comía mientras el otro solo hablaba de planes astutos, extraños y tontos para obtener dinero.

Caminó con dificultad entre toda la multitud que había en la escuela, siempre cuidadoso tratando de no golpear a alguien o que se le resbalara la comida o peor aún se cayera encima de alguien. Eso sería desastroso, moriría de pena y era lo que menos quería, pero por desgracia las cosas no iban ser buenas para él ese día.

Se tropezó con Kevin aunque en realidad, Kevin hizo que cayera Edd. No apropósito, fue causal. Kevin estaba de espaldas no sabía quién o quienes estarían detrás de él.

— ¡Fíjate, tonto! —Gritó enojado por el choque volteando a ver quién fue el idiota que casi lo había hecho caer. Mientras tanto Doble D solo atinaba a mirar la ropa mojada por el agua derramada durante el tropiezo.

De repente Eddy se levantó de su asiento rápido, no dejaría que Kevin le tratase así a su amigo; de ninguna manera. Se colocó frente a Edd, chasqueó los dientes y apuntando con el dedo índice empezó a gritarle enfrentándose a Kevin.

— ¡Tú fíjate por donde caminas, Kevin!

—Oh…el bobo me quiere retar ¡Que miedo tengo! —Respondió Burlón.

—Eddy, no…—Trató de meterse en la disputa Edd nervioso.

— ¡¿Y crees que te tengo miedo?! —Empezó a retarlo Eddy, no solo con palabras si no con gestos que eran también devueltos por Kevin.

Este solo tomo el cuello de la playera y apretaba los dientes con rabia pues odiaba que un idiota como Eddy se le dirigiera de esa manera. Fue ahí cuando Rolf intervino tratando de separarlos.

—¡Paren esto! ¡Se pelean peor las gallinas de Rolf! —Exclamó con su peculiar acento horrorizado alejando a los dos chicos que solo se veían por ahora desafiantes sin escuchar lo que decía su intermediante.

—¡¿Gallinas, donde?!—Preguntó Ed sin enterarse de absolutamente nada de lo que estaba pasando.

Kevin empujó a Rolf a un lado frunciendo el seño y perdiendo la paciencia como nunca antes en su vida lo había hecho. Caminó apresurado chasqueando los dientes, ya estaba seguro que le rompería ese rostro burlón y estúpido de una vez por todas, agarró el cuello de la playera de Eddy de nuevo, él solo sonreía, tal vez pensaría que su agresor no haría nada o que respondería de la misma forma o mejor aún, Kevin sería derrotado por él en un solo golpe.

No había mucho que decir en ese instante los dos no se soportan, jamás lo había hecho ni lo iban hacer y eso era demasiado obvio para la muchedumbre que ya los rodeaba, algunos apostaban por Kevin, otros por Eddy. Nadie sabía quién iba a dar el primer paso hasta cuando Kevin levanto el brazo, en segundos un puñete sería plantado en la cara de Eddy.

En ese instante que el puño iba a golpear el rostro de Eddy intervino Doble D que de inmediato se lanzó prácticamente contra Kevin para detenerlo, este solo se golpeó contra algunas cuántas personas que estaban alrededor de ellos, eso nadie lo esperaba ni siquiera Doble D, pero no dejaría que alguien salga lastimado y menos uno de sus mejores amigos.

—Pero que mier…—Murmuró Kevin impresionado por la reacción de Edd, quién solo limpiaba a su amigo y preguntaba por él como si hubiera sufrido un accidente, cuando en realidad no pasó nada. Solo los vio por un pequeño instante, detestaba que su 'rival' llevara toda la atención; sin saber el por qué un extraño sentimiento lo embargó, no sabía con exactitud que era, celos tal vez o solo hambre, de todas formas no importaba solo quería irse de una vez de ahí. Y así lo hizo al igual que la multitud.

—Eddy ¿Estás bien?

—No fue nada, lo podía dejar en el suelo en un instante.

—Deberías tener más cuidado Eddy, recuerda que Kevin es impulsivo.

—Le puedo ganar hasta con los ojos cerrados, Doble D. — Palmeó su hombro con confianza.

—Si lo dices. — respondió desconfiado. — ¡Ay, no! Ahora tengo que limpiar esto. —Miró su ropa manchada con el jugo. — Regresaré en un instante.

—¡Doble D no demores que me comeré tú almuerzo! —Sonrió Ed devorando todo a su paso.

Edd ingresó al baño maldiciendo la mancha que se encontraba impregnada en su playera, tomó papel, jabón, usó agua e incluso iba a pedir al conserje utensilios de limpieza para lavar su ropa, pero si lo hacía quedaría medio desnudo y eso jamás, jamás en su vida lo permitiría, menos en el colegio, en cualquier momento alguien podría verlo ocasionando en él mucha vergüenza así que era preferible sobar muchas veces la mancha hasta que al menos huela bien o se quitará los gérmenes.

—Hey!, ¿Qué haces tonto? —Entró Kevin acercándose mientras observaba cómo trataba de quitar aquella mancha que ya ni él veía. Arqueó la ceja y esperando la respuesta del otro.

—Hola Kevin. — Saludó como si no hubiera pasado nada hace un instante. —Es una lástima que mí jugo de naranja se desperdiciara ¿No crees? —Siguió limpiando su ropa sin importar ya si se mojaba el abdomen un poco. En definitivo está muy obsesionado con la limpieza.

— ¿Sabías que la naranja contiene Vitamina C reforzando las defensas naturales? además nos permite resistir a las muchas enfermedades como la gripe y…

—¡Oye Bobo!

Edd volteó a ver a Kevin con el rostro sorprendido por el grito.

—¿Qué sucede?

Kevin rascó su cuello con su mano derecha y con la vista dirigida hacia el suelo, se sentía un poco nervioso, avergonzado, pero más que todo se sentía culpable. Doble D no tenía culpa de nada de lo que había pasado, así que se merecía una gran disculpa por lo de hace un momento.

—Lo siento…—Dijo, por fin sacando un caramelo de su bolsillo tirándoselo, para que lo atrapase Edd que en ese momento solo se le escapaba por unos momentos el caramelo de la mano, pero por suerte no se le cayó.

—No te preocupes Kevin, solo fue un malentendido. —Le sonrió más que satisfecho por su nueva actitud. Había cambiado mucho. —Gracias.

—Gracias a ti, tonto. —Caminó hacia la puerta para salir del baño de una buena vez con un leve sonrojo. Estaba muriendo literalmente de vergüenza y ternura al mismo tiempo.

* * *

¿Sabían que Jimmy tiene un rizador de pestañas? LOL

Si tienen alguna sugerencia sobre alguna personalidad que me haya pasado de vergas os quiero que me lo digan tías/os. Lo demás pues que viva el ¡**KevEdd! ****:B**

Ah y daré **crédito a mí hermana** quien me dio la idea y me está ayudando hacer el KevEdd, cosa que es muy raro por qué a ella no le gusta el yaoi :'D asdasd.


	2. Favores

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

* * *

**La Primera Vez**

**Capítulo 1: Favores**

Había sonado la campana, los pasillos iban quedándose vacíos y pues todos iban a sus no tan ansiadas clases. Doble D como siempre era uno de los primeros en llegar al salón con mucho ánimo, sentado en una de las primeras sillas para prestar mucha atención como de costumbre. Sin antes limpiar el asiento con una pequeña brocha por si se encontraba sucio. Y acomodando sus libros en su pupitre en una perfecta alineación.

Sonrió mirando el pizarrón entrelazando los dedos de su mano mientras escuchaba a todos los demás entrar quejándose y bostezando.

—Como odio está clase. —Eddy se quejó sentándose detrás de Doble, colocó sus pies casi sobre la mesa, recostándose así contra la silla y apoyando su cabeza sobre sus brazos. Sonrió con picardía y empujó unas cuántas veces la mesa hasta golpear el asiento de Doble D un par de veces.

Doble D volteó a ver su amigo quién reía junto a Ed que estaba al lado suyo.

— Eddy, Ed…compórtense, por favor.

— ¡Qué aguafiestas!

— No me parece divertido Eddy...

El profesor entró apurado acomodándose la corbata un poco, bostezando cansado. Tiró su maleta lleno de papeles que sobresalían sobre su escritorio.

—Buenos días. —Dijo suspirando y deseando que termine de una vez su tortura. —Bien, ehm… ¿En que nos habíamos quedado?

—Nos quedamos en Movimiento Rectilíneo Uniforme. Página treinta dos. —Sonrió, victorioso.

—Muy bien Edd. —Abrió su libro buscando la página que; él mejor de sus alumnos había mencionado. —Alumnos si se ubican en la parte posterior podemos observar que…

De repente el maestro fue interrumpido por una fuerte música del intro de las chicas Super-Poderosas que provenía de su celular. Nervioso empezó buscar entre los bolsillos hasta encontrarlo. — Un momento, chicos. Edd ¿Podrías ayudarme con la clase unos minutos?

Doble D asintió siguiendo las órdenes del profesor, se levantó de su asiento mientras veía al profesor salir apresurado del salón. Y tomó unas tizas escribiendo el título en la pizarra.

—Bueno compañeros como escucharon continuaré yo con la clase por un momento, así que sugiero respeto y…

— ¡Guerra de papeles! — Gritó Eddy tirando una bola de papel arrancada de su cuaderno, directo hacia a Doble D que por suerte lo esquiva escondiéndose en el escritorio.

Todos siguen a Eddy, empezando la guerra de bolas de papel sin importar las órdenes que les daba Eddward. Éste solo trataba de tranquilizarlos a todos. Ed por su parte enrollaba sus cuadernos enteros para así tirárselos a sus compañeros que reían y gritaban divirtiéndose.

— ¡¿Qué les pasa, idiotas?! —Gritó Kevin enojado tratando de calmar a todos para ayudar a Edd.

— ¡Cállate zopenco! —Eddy le arroja una de las bolas de papel que él mismo fabricó.

—Chicos; por favor ¿No han escuchado sobre el compañerismo y el respeto mutuo? — Expresó Doble D aún escondido debajo del escritorio viendo todo el desastre que se propagaba a su alrededor, hasta que apuntó su mirada hacia la puerta…

Kevin enojado agarró una gran bola de papel que se encontraba en el suelo y con fuerza la tiró contra Eddy sin ánimo de jugar, en ese instante el profesor entra al aula viendo a Kevin como según él está provocando a uno de sus alumnos. Los demás en seguida esconden cada uno sus papeles detrás de ellos, otros en las mochilas y debajo de sus pupitres.

— ¡Kevin! ¡A la dirección!

— ¡Pero yo no hice nada fue el tarado de Eddy, él fue el que empezó!

— ¡Yo te he visto! ¡Ahora, ve! ¡Y no quiero tus explicaciones!

Kevin chasqueó los dientes enojado colocando sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos, caminó hasta donde se encontraba el profesor pero sin olvidar pasar antes por donde se encontraba Eddy.

—Me las pagarás, tarado. — Murmuró amenazándolo y saliendo del aula.

—Bien sigamos con la clase. —Dijo el profesor caminando nuevamente a su escritorio. —Gracias Edd. — Éste se dirigió a su pupitre con culpa por el castigo de Kevin, pues era su obligación parar aquel desastre que ocurrió hace un momento.

— Doble D, Ed…—Murmuró Eddy llamando la atención de sus amigos.

— ¿Qué ocurre, Eddy? —Preguntó Edd, temiendo lo peor.

—Vamos a darle su merecido a Kevin, chicos. — Rió para sí mismo. —Destruiremos lo que más aprecia, —Los Ed's se acercaron a escucharlo con más atención su plan. — La bicicleta~.

—No lo sé Eddy, no creo que sea una buena idea. —Replicó Doble D angustiado.

— ¡¿Estás ciego?! ¡¿No te das cuenta que Kevin me matará en cualquier momento?! —Susurra desesperado.

—No creo que Kevin sea tan cruel Eddy…

— ¡Cállate babotas! Lo haremos Ed y yo.

—Por favor Eddy sé más gentil.

Sonó la campana después de un gran día de clases, ya era hora de partir cada uno a sus viviendas. Entretanto Doble D, se apartaba de sus amigos con su plan de arruinar la bicicleta de Kevin, pues no deseaba encajar en ese problema esta vez junto con ellos. En realidad no le parecía justo lo que estaban planeando hacer. Fue entonces cuando se le ocurrió elaborar algo para agradecer a Kevin y al mismo tiempo reparar lo que sus amigos iban a ocasionar.

Sacó un libro de recetas, iba a preparar unas galletas con chispas de chocolate, sabía que le agradaba a Kevin, pues ya las había probado antes. Siguió al pie de la letra lo que decía el libro: Huevos, harina, vainilla, chocolate, por suerte guardaba todo lo necesario en su cocina.

Una vez todo listo solo introdujo al horno las galletas y esperó a que estén listas. Acabada la espera preparó todo para llevárselas a la escuela. El castigo ya habría acabado cuando Doble D llegara, todo estaba calculado en su mente.

Llegó a la escuela, solo le quedaba esperar que el pelirrojo saliera de su castigo. Se detuvo un momento pensando con calma que estaba haciendo ¿Sería una forma de traición hacia sus amigos? Suponía que no, solo era justo y agradecido con Kevin, nada más. Esperaba no ganarse problemas con Eddy y Ed, o que no lo descubrieran después de todo no le guardaban un gran cariño a Kevin.

— ¿Qué haces acá, idiota? — Kevin salió del salón acercándose más a Eddward. Arqueó la ceja derecha y colocó sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Edd solo tembló al escuchar la fuerte voz de Kevin exigiendo una explicación, en ese mismo instante guardó las galletas tratando que no se diera cuenta el pelirrojo de la presencia de éstas pero era en vano.

— ¿Qué tienes ahí, bobo? — Preguntó con curiosidad tratando de ver lo que ocultaba Edd.

—N-Nada Kevin, —Cambió de tema tan rápido como pudo. —Solo quería agradecerte por haber querido ayudarme en clase.

—No es gran cosa, ¿Sabes? — Sobó su nuca algo nervioso.

Vamos, tenía a Doble D enfrente suyo avergonzado tanto como él, en definitivo era la persona más tierna que conocía y solo estaba inmóvil, sin decir nada. Se sentía en ese momento demasiado idiota, pero no podía evitar sentir esa calidez en el ambiente era como si todos sus problemas se acabaran con solo hablarle. Maldita sea...pensó.

—Entonces quiero que aceptes esto como agradecimiento, por favor — Extendió su mano frente a Kevin dejando ver por fin las galletas hechas por él. Éstas estaban dentro de una pequeña caja, envuelta con una tela color melón.

—Wow! Siempre he sabido que eres bueno con esto de cocinar. — Abrió la caja y extrajo una de las galletas. Así, le dio un pequeño mordisco. — Eres bueno en todo, ¿eh?

— Casi todo, no es muy gratificante hacer deportes. Por lo tanto no soy muy bueno en eso.

—Pero que imbécil, ¡Yo puedo enseñarte a atrapar un balón! – Rió fuerte burlándose de él y su débil condición física.

— ¿Enserio, Kevin?! —Sonrió emocionado. —Aprendo rápido.

—Torpe, ya vamos... —Miró hacia otro lado, lograba sentir con claridad como un tenue rubor aparecía en sus mejillas, prosiguió su camino junto a Edd hasta donde estaba estacionada su bicicleta que aguardaba por él, ya destruida. Desde lo más lejos Kevin llego a darse cuenta de la atrocidad que habían ocasionado, por otro lado Edd se paralizo con más culpa aún al verlo gritar.

— ¡M-Mí bici! ¡¿Quién te hizo esta mierda?! ¡Me las pagará el hijo de puta!

—Kevin deberías tranquilizarte, yo puedo arreglarla. — Examinó cuidadosamente la tan apreciada bicicleta de Kevin. —Necesito algunas herramientas que tengo en casa.

— ¿Pero puede mejorar, cierto? ¡¿Cierto?!

—Según mis cálculos puedo garantizarte un ochenta y cinco por cierto que estará mejor.

— ¿Y el otro quince por ciento? —Dijo prácticamente abrazando su bicicleta.

— No funcionaria jamás. —Sonríe confiado mientras Kevin solo traga saliva. —Confía en mí, Kevin. He leído muchos libros acerca de las reparaciones de autos, bicicletas y motocicletas, todo estará bien.

—Más vale que lo hagas bien tonto, no sé qué haría si la pierdo.

Doble D soltó su peculiar risa.

—Es la misma relación que yo tengo con Jim—Agregó desencajando todo el mundo de Kevin, que fruncía el ceño mientras maldecía al tal Jim, pues no sabía quién era, no sabía cómo era, pero si Doble D lo quería igual o más aún que él a su bicicleta, ése tal Jim debería desaparecer de la faz de la tierra cuando lo conozca o al menos de la ciudad.

— ¿Quién es Jim? —Preguntó Kevin tratando de sonar no tan agresivo y con ansias, esperó que le dijera que era un familiar o cualquier otra cosa, pero que no involucre a Edd en una relación.

—Lo conocerás cuando lleguemos a casa, Kevin.

—No me habías dicho que tenías un hermano bobo.

—No, soy hijo único ¿Recuerdas?

Pero que...Mierda. Pensó Kevin cuestionándose quien era Jim, bueno su nombre no sonaba muy masculino ni nada emocionante, tal vez era uno de los amigos nerds de Edd pero ¿Por qué estaría en su casa ya? ¿Acaso ése tal Jim puede entrar y salir de ahí cuando se le plazca?

Maldito Jim.

—Pues vayamos rápido Doble-bobo. —Agarró su bicicleta dirigiéndola junto a Edd hacia su casa. Esperaba llegar pronto pues la curiosidad lo mataba, aunque había algo más que lo estaba matando por dentro y ese era; Edd, que caminaba a su lado sonriente. Oh como deseaba poder leerle la mente en ese instante, querer saber aunque sea que piensa acerca de él.  
Siguió caminando al lado suyo llevando también su bicicleta cuando de repentinamente sintió unas pequeñas gotas en su rostro.

—Creo que lloverá.— Dijo doble D sintiendo también una que otra gota de lluvia que caían y resbalaban sobre su rostro. — ¡Corramos!

Gritó doble D asustado corriendo hacia su casa sin salvarse de empaparse con la lluvia detrás de él corría Kevin que de la misma forma estaba empapado.

Llegó a su casa y lo primero que hizo fue abrir el garaje para que Kevin guardara su bicicleta.

—Espérame aquí, Kevin. —Tan rápido como pudo corrió hacia su vestidor, tomó la ropa más acomodada al pelirrojo, ni tan pequeña, ni tan grande. También sin olvidarse cogió una toalla para que su compañero se secara. Mientras Kevin solo examinaba con su mirada y con cuidado cogía algunas cosas que se encontraban en el garaje.

—Cámbiate en la sala, por favor. —Edd le entregó las prendas para que se cambiará. — ¡Ah! Y por favor ponte esas pantuflas. —Señaló unas con forma de conejo color rosa.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué carajo tengo que ponerme eso?

—Es sólo para mantener todo limpio.

—Bien... —Rodó los ojos, se quitó los zapatos, los colocó a un lado y se puso las pantuflas. Se quedó un momento parado mirándolas, era demasiado humillante para él. Mientras tanto Doble D estaba en el garaje arreglando la bicicleta de Kevin, no era nada complicado para él, en poco tiempo lo tendría listo.

Mientras Kevin se cambiaba tomó su ropa llevándola en sus manos, ya llevaba la ropa que Eddward le había conseguido. Se le ocurrió buscar a Jim por toda la casa, su curiosidad lo estaba destruyendo desde que iba camino a casa. Primero donde se encontraba él, la sala: No había rastro de otra persona más lo único que había eran etiquetas.

Segundo: La cocina. Kevin dejó ahí sus prendas exactamente en la mesa. Miró a su alrededor como Doble D era tan cuidadoso con sus cosas y tan limpio con ellas, en su habitación él podría perderse en su mismas cosas, pero por suerte no era tan sucio como Ed.

Crujía su estomago, se fijó en las ollas estaban totalmente limpias sin rastro de ninguna comida incluso tenían su propia etiqueta, los platos limpios, las sillas bien alineadas, todo en su lugar. Todo muy ordenado, pero en realidad no era lo que él estaba buscando.

Maldita sea ¿Quién era Jim? ¿Era la pareja de Edd? ¿Su padre tal vez? Mierda… ¿Tan endemoniadamente celoso se sentía?

— ¿Kevin? —Lo buscaba Doble D.

—En la cocina. —Dijo un poco nervioso por su anterior pensamiento.

—Ya está listo. Solo faltaba…

—Quiero hacerte una pregunta. —Lo interrumpió dirigiendo su mirada a otro lugar, primero antes de soltar la pregunta. — ¿Quién es Jim? —Volteó a verlo a los ojos, preocupado.

—Está en mí habitación, espera iré a traerlo, seguro le agradarás. —Sonrió Edd corriendo hacia las escaleras para traer a su tan apreciado Jim. En menos de un minuto bajó con el cáctus en las manos, Kevin podía notar la etiqueta que sobresalía de la maceta con el nombre de JIM.

—Kevin, te presento a Jim.

— Que estupidez —Mencionó avergonzado por sus pensamientos y sentimientos tontos. Casi todo el día había estado celoso de un tonto cáctus.

— Deberías ser más cortés es mi mejor… — Doble D fue interrumpido por un trueno que hizo que se apagaran las luces del vecindario.

Luego de eso se escucho un estornudo, Edd al parecer había contraído la gripe; pues no se había cambiado la ropa mojada desde que llegaron a casa. De inmediato, empezó a buscar velas o una linterna, podía sentir escalofríos en todo su cuerpo.

—Hey Bobo, al parecer no te encuentras bien.

—Estoy bien, sólo necesito encontrar algo que nos ayude a ver…—Y Bingo, ya había encontrado la linterna.

Volvió a estornudar y alumbrando todo el lugar para encontrar unos pañuelos. Kevin angustiado solo optó por colocar su mano en la frente de Edd para saber si tenía fiebre. Jamás se había preocupado tanto por alguien en su vida, verlo así a Edd tan débil, sonrojado por la fiebre y con esos escalofríos que ya podía notar, incluso en ese momento deseaba poder abrazarlo.

—Te cuidado Kevin. —Advirtió, ahora buscando el desinfectante. Ya encontrada se la colocó a Kev en la mano. Sin poder evitar sentirse peor cada vez por segundo. —Te vas a contagiar, Kevin.

—No importa, solo cámbiate. Tonto. — Edd obedeció, ya que no quería empeorar más.

Por su parte, Kev busca los fusibles alumbrándose con la linterna. Cuando encontró el problema empezó a hacer todo lo que podía hasta al fin repararlo, y así se hizo la luz en la casa de Edd.

Una vez terminado su labor se dirigió hacia la habitación de Eddward para ver si se encontraba mejor.

— Iré a comprar medicinas.

—Gracias, Kevin. —Respondió desde su cama ya cambiado y abrigado. —Pero no es necesario.

—Cállate, lo haré porque te debo una.

Cuando Kevin estaba a punto de salir de la casa a comprar los fármacos para Edd escucha la estruendosa voz de Eddy.

— ¡Doble D! —Gritó Eddy, tirando la puerta sin ser invitado o llamado junto a Ed, que directamente se separó de su amigo, para irse a otro lugar. El pelirrojo solo se ocultó detrás del sofá, escuchando y observando todo lo que hacían.

Por su parte Ed buscaba a su amigo en la cocina.

— ¿Doble D? ¿Estás aquí? —Le hablaba a la caja de cereal y sin respuesta, se la traga con todo y cartón. Siguiendo así su búsqueda por el refrigerador.

Eddy por su parte decidió buscarlo en su propia habitación.

Mientras Kevin aprovechó lo distraídos que los Ed's estaban, corrió hacia la puerta para ir por las medicinas. Saliendo de una vez por todas de la casa de Edd.

— ¿Doble D? ¿Pero qué diablos te pasó? —Preguntó preocupado a su amigo que se encontraba en cama muy pálido.

— ¿Eddy? —Lo miró cansado a su amigo desde su cama.

—Tranquilo, iré por Ed. Inventaremos algo para que te sientas mejor.

—Gracias Eddy. Fíjate donde está Ed, por favor o me quedaré sin cenar hoy.

—Donde estará ese tarado…—Bajó Eddy las escaleras hasta llegar con Ed que casi ya había acabo con la carne, embutidos y hot dogs.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces estúpido?!

—Emh ¿Nada?

— Vamos con Doble D — Caminaron hacia la habitación de Edd. Pero Ed al ser tan distraído encuentra la ropa de Kevin sobre la mesa.

— ¡Eddy, mira!~

Por otro lado Kevin ya no quería tener más problemas por ese día así que lanza las medicinas hacia la ventana, junto con una nota que decía: "Gracias, idiota. Recupérate pronto."

Entretanto Ed con Eddy subían hacía el cuarto de su amigo con la ropa en mano.

— ¡Ya llegamos!

— ¡Eddy espera! ¡Mira lo que encontré! —Señala la bolsa de pastillas en el piso cerca de la ventana de Doble D.

— ¡¿Pero de qué hablas, tarado?! — Ignora a su amigo, volteando a ver a Doble D un tanto intrigado. Eddy se acercaba a ver las cosas que señalaba su amigo. Pero ¿Ésa nota? ¿La ropa? ¿La nota? ¿La ropa? ¿La nota? ¿La ropa? Eddy observaba los dos objetos una y otra vez, asustado.

* * *

**Nota:** Necesito que me den sugerencias acerca de las personalidades de los personajes, porque me siento insegura al escribir sus diálogos xDu


	3. Una nota

Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci.

* * *

**La Primera Vez**

**Capítulo 2: Una Nota**

Doble D estaba frente a todo el salón con un papel en la mano exponiendo acerca de "Era Atómica"

El profesor de historia ya bosteza del cansancio de tanto haberlo escuchado llevaba ya treinta minutos hablando y hablando como ninguno de los alumnos de la clase; estos sólo bostezaban sin prestar atención, incluso sus amigos lo hacían, pero a Edd no le importaba sabia con que clase de personas estaba tratando. Sin embargo a veces deseaba que alguien le diera la atención que necesitaba, tal vez un "gracias por la información "estaría bien.

Siguió así con lo suyo ya a punto de terminar su presentación...

Hasta que lo vio.

Con ojos brillantes dirigidos sólo hacia él, con una leve curvatura en sus labios dibujando una sonrisa en su rostro, no de burla, era algo más, algo diferente. Kevin desde su asiento; que se encontraba casi al fondo, miraba con atención cada movimiento que hacia Eddward sin importar que este se diera cuenta y no porque lo que él decía le parecía súper emocionante o lleno de onda sino y sólo porque era Doble D. El tierno Edd.

—En 1990, entra en órbita el Telescopio Espacial Hubble, el primer telescopio ubicado más allá de la atmósfera, y pionero de varios otros satélites que captan ondas electromagnéticas del espacio para su estudio.

Habló logrando sentir un poco de intimidación por la mirada tan penetrante de Kevin, en esos instantes deseaba desaparecer. Así que con disimulo se oculto en el papel que tenía en las manos como si estuviera leyendo y con un leve sonrojo de vergüenza. Además le empezaba a sudar las manos de los nervios.

¿Por qué lo veía así? ¿Tenía algo en el rostro? ¿Qué es? Se hacía muchas preguntas, tragando saliva.

"Por favor para de verme así, Kevin" pensó ya terminando por fin la exposición.

—Y-y fue así como después de la caída de la Unión Soviética, Estados Unidos queda como el poder dominante en el mundo. G-gracias—Dijo por fin.

—Muy bien gracias Edd por tu increíble presentación, puedes sentarte. — Dijo el profesor aplaudiendo.

Eddward por su parte se sentó aún nervioso por haber descubierto la forma en que Kevin lo habría estado observando todo ese tiempo. Aunque tal vez se esté equivocando puede que solo fuese su imaginación eran pocas las probabilidades que Kevin lo notara, aún no eran algo como se dice "amigos". También puede que; tal vez el solo pensaba en su novia Nazz mientras lo miraba.

Tal vez.

De lo que si estaba seguro era que esa mirada lo hacía sentir muy nervioso aunque no sabía el porqué y puede que tampoco quisiera saberlo.

"Pásalo a Doble D"  
"Pásalo a Doble D"  
"Pásalo a Doble D"

Se escuchaban murmullos en plena clase, parecía que todos estaban haciendo un tipo de complot incluso Edd podía escuchar a todos detrás de él diciendo su nombre y unos cuantos: "¿Quién es Doble D?" Y siguió así hasta que en sus manos apareció un papel.

_"En la hora de receso, tengo que hablar contigo. Ve a la biblioteca Doble-bobo ¿Entendido? _

_Kevin."_

Edd solo se quedo viendo el papel un momento sintiendo nervios por lo de hace un instante, ahora no sabía si ir o no. Realmente deseaba en ese momento ocultarse en su gorra, pero sabía que no debía ni podría hacerlo; además que el también deseaba hablar con Kevin sobre unas cosas y preguntarle qué era lo que pensaba mientras él estaba en frente y si en realidad lo observaba con tanto detenimiento a él.

"Podría sonar extraño", pensó descartando la última idea y guardando el papel entre las hojas de su cuaderno.

Una vez que sonó la campana Edd todavía dudaba en ir o no a la biblioteca, solo le quedaba alistar sus cosas con calma y tratar de llegar a su destino relajado.

— ¡Doble D vamos! Tengo una gran idea para hacernos ricos-—Frotó las manos Eddy riéndose junto a él estaba Ed con una sonrisa.

— ¿Es algo con quesadillas Eddy?

— ¡Tú y tus quesadillas cerebro de pollo! —Sonrió con picardía. — Es algo mejor que eso~

—Lo siento chicos, pero tengo que ir a la biblioteca primero. —Caminó hacia la puerta sin decir nada más, sabía que sus amigos no lo seguirían a un lugar como ese.

— ¡¿En serio Doble D?! — Gritó Eddy enojado, frunciendo el ceño y cruzando los brazos. Últimamente su amigo no lo apoyaba mucho con las estafas, así nunca conseguiría dinero, pero tenía que averiguar que lo tenía tan distraído a Doble D sea como sea. También tenía que hacer una gran investigación sobre por qué las cosas del estúpido de Kevin estaba en la casa de su amigo.

Una vez que Doble D llegó a la biblioteca con la excusa de buscar alguna información de suma importancia para una clase. Camino donde se encontraban los libros, ya casi todos había leído, incluso algunos tenía en casa. Estuvo así paseando entre los estantes de los libros cuando lo vio; después de tanto tiempo encontró el libro que tanto buscaba, de inmediato se le iluminaron los ojos, cogió el libro y acarició la portada emocionado.

— ¿Qué hay, Tonto? — Preguntó Kevin que desde atrás observaba la faceta más graciosa y tierna que pudo haber visto de su compañero de clase ¿Emocionarse por un libro? Sonrió con ese pensamiento.

De inmediato, Edd se exaltó tirando el libro hacia arriba, aún así trató de cogerlo en el aire con poco éxito pues el libro cayó al suelo en medio de los dos.

—Que torpe…—Kevin recogió el libro entregándoselo de una vez por todas a Edd. —Hey bobo, tú si amas la Física. —Señaló la portada del libro aún con una sonrisa relajada.

—G-Gracias Kevin. — Acarició el libro como si se hubiera lastimado. —No solo la Física amo, en realidad amo todos los libros en general. ¿Sabes cuántas cosas puedes aprender de ellos?

—Supongo que bastante, tío.

—Deberías empezar a leerlos es como tener una gran capacidad ilimitada de información.

—En internet tienes lo mismo ¿Sabes?

—Pero Kevin, los libros son más confiables y mucho más fascinantes. Uno no podría saber si la información del internet está alterada.

—De eso no es lo que quiero hablar, tonto. —Se acercó a Doble D, tomó el libro de Física y lo dejó en uno de los estantes al lado de otros libros.

—K-Kevin, el libro…—Señaló preocupado por el objeto y por él mismo. — Lo dejaste donde se encuentran los libros de Misterio.

—Solo escúchame tonto, el libro está bien. —Miró fijamente los ojos de Doble D que lo observaban a él asustado y nervioso. Kevin por su parte estaba tranquilo, no le iba hacer nada cruel o algo parecido.

Así que posó su mano sobre el hombro de Edd mientras éste temblaba.

En ese instante Johnny consiguió mirar la escena entre sus dos compañeros que tenía al frente de él. Sus ojos mostraban lo perplejo que se encontraba en ese instante incluso había tapado los ojos de Tablón que obviamente también se encontraba mirando todo.

Johnny solo había llegado ahí por un motivo, estaba buscando un libro de astronautas pues había escuchado a Ed hablar sobre ellos además de extraterrestres y según el de piel oscura; su amigo Tablón deseaba saber del tema.

—Shhh… —Colocó su dedo sobre sus labios. —Tablón, no debemos interrumpir. —Dijo aún sin poder dejar de verlos a los otros dos que tenían al parecer una entretenida conversación. Desde donde se encontraba no podía lograr escuchar nada más que murmullos, incluso deseaba gritarles "pueden hablar más alto, por favor" pero no debía pues sería descubierto.

—No sabía que Doble D y Kevin se llevaban muy bien ¿Tú sí Tablón?

Ya era suficiente con lo que había visto; ¿Kevin tocando el hombro de Doble D? Al pelirrojo jamás le ha gustado que otras personas menos importantes que él, tomen contacto con su cuerpo, inclusive con un cabello. Era tan popular y cuidaba su reputación demasiado bien para eso.

— ¿De qué crees que hablen, Tablón? —Miró a su amigo como si estuviera hablándole. — ¡Tienes razón! No deberíamos espiar.

Salió de donde se escondía para dirigirse hacia la salida aún algo traumado por la escena, jamás había visto dos personas tan cerca.

—Parecía como si Kevin quisiera…—Murmuró para sí mismo, alarmado por sus pensamientos. Sacudió su cabeza aterrorizado y con su amigo en mano empezó a correr dirigiéndose al baño de hombres, necesitaba refrescarse al parecer. Era demasiado para un niño como él.

Siguió corriendo así hasta que se golpeó con alguien justo en la esquina donde llegaría al baño de hombres.

Se sobó la cabeza y levantó la vista para observar mejor de quien se trataba,

— ¡Fíjate por dónde vas pelón!

—Lo siento, Eddy. —Se levantó sobándose la cabeza con una mano y con la otra aún sosteniendo a su fiel amigo Tablón.

— ¿Por qué corres? ¿Huías del Coco? —Sonrió triunfante Eddy, burlándose del menor.

—No es eso Eddy. ¿No podemos contarle verdad, Tablón? —Le susurró a su amigo.

Eddy arqueó la ceja sin tomarle importancia a los que parloteaba Johnny.

—Mira pelón. —Rodó los ojos Eddy cruzando los brazos. —Solo quiero saber donde está Doble D ¿Lo has visto?

— ¿Qué dices Tablón? ¿Deberíamos decir dónde está? —Volvió a dirigirse a su amigo.

Eddy volvió a rodar los ojos.

— ¿Y? no tengo todo el día. —Dijo impaciente.

—En la biblioteca, Eddy.

— ¡¿Sigue ahí?! ¡¿Cómo cree que me haré rico si él no trabaja?! —Caminó bufando sobre el poco dinero que conseguiría si su amigo seguiría tan distanciado.

Durante ese tiempo Edd se encontraba en la biblioteca conversando con el pelirrojo que tenía su mano sobre el hombro de Doble D. Por su parte él se mostraba un poco nervioso incluso temblando pues nunca había tenido tan cerca a Kevin; es más nunca había tenido a nadie tan cerca además como no sabía que es lo quería él, pues se sentía más impaciente e intranquilo todavía.

—Verás…—Murmuró Kevin tratando de no sonar rudo, para que Edd se calmara un poco. —Solo quiero saber cuándo podré recoger mí bicicleta de tú casa.

Edd suspiró más tranquilo.

—Puedes hacerlo cuándo desees, Kevin. —Sonrió, desviando la mirada y sudando un poco.

—Sólo no quiero toparme con tus estúpidos amigos. —Soltó el hombro de Edd y empezó a buscar en su mochila algo, mientras él otro solo observaba con curiosidad que era lo que trataba de encontrar su compañero. — Toma. —Dijo por fin, mostrando la ropa que le había prestado la otra vez. —Gracias. —Habló seco Kevin, dándole la ropa bien doblada, ordenado, limpio y envuelta en una bolsa transparente.

Había visto por la última visita que tuvo a la casa de Doble D que era muy ordenado así que decidió también hacerlo con sus cosas, incluso colocando una etiqueta. "Del Tonto" Estaba escrito con claridad.

Edd abrió enorme los ojos, al ver el perfecto orden que tenía las prendas. Y lo limpias que estaban. Agarró la bolsa y sonrió.

—Lo siento, bobo. —Sobó su cuello con un tenue sonrojo y mirando hacia otro lado.

— ¿Por qué? —Parpadeó primero antes de guardar la ropa en su respectivo maletín.

—Estuviste enfermo dos días ¿Acaso no debería sentirme culpable, torpe?

—No fue nada, Kevin. —Sonrió sacando la ropa de éste arreglado de igual manera que el otro le entregó la suya. —También había traído esto para ti, pero no sabía cómo dártelo.

Kevin recibió parte de sus cosas de un poco aliviado; ya solo faltaba su bicicleta que aún se encontraba en la casa de Doble D.

—Entonces…Nos vemos en la noche Doble-tonto. —Guiño el ojo saliendo de la biblioteca inmediato, si hubiera seguido ahí puede que su corazón hubiera estallado o peor, capaz decía alguna tontería que podría arrepentirse toda su vida.

Pero dejó allí a un Edd diferente con una no tan típica sonrisa en su rostro que se había formado y no podría borrar después de un buen rato. Inclusive sujetó su libro que estaba en una clasificación equivocada con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Hasta que fue interrumpido por Eddy que fruncía el ceño molesto.

— ¡¿Pero qué haces cabeza de calcetín?! —Gritó regresándolo a la realidad.

—Shh…Eddy, es una biblioteca ¿Recuerdas?

— ¡Tenemos cosas que hacer! —Sujetó a Edd de la gorra jalándolo con todas sus cosas fuera de la biblioteca de la escuela.

— ¡E-Espera Eddy! —Cogió su gorra con fuerza para que se mantuviera en la cabeza en todo momento.


	4. Cumpleaños de Nazz

**Dedicado: **A mí amigota _Andy_ :B que me recuerda a Nat, así bien pendeja.

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci y Nathan Kedd Goldberg le pertenece a la maravillosa c2ndy2c1d.

* * *

**La Primera Vez**

**Capítulo 3: Cumpleaños de Nazz.**

Los pasillos comenzaban a llenarse de suspiros por muchos chicos que estaban admirando la hermosa presencia de una de las chicas más populares además de inteligente y buena persona de toda la escuela.

Su cabello rubio brillante, sus labios ya pintados con ese color rojizo del labial y esos ojos bien delineados que podía hacer intimidar a cualquier hombre incluso una mujer. Ella caminaba mientras sonreía con gracia a todos los que la observaba, sabía muy bien que llamaba la atención de todos y eso le gustaba, sin duda.

—Permiso, chicos. —Dijo con una voz coqueta a dos chicos que estaban a punto de entrar a la cafetería, los dos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba. De inmediato se apartaron al verla con lentitud escaneando de pies a cabeza la chica que solo reía por el momento.

Ella caminó en medio de ellos soltando su peculiar risa hasta llegar a la mesa donde estaban sus queridos amigos.

— ¿Qué hay, Nazz? — Saludó el pelirrojo a una de sus mejores amigas haciendo un ademán con la mano. Estaba sentado en una de las mesas del cafetín, al lado suyo otro de sus buenos amigos que sonreía radiante y sólo guiñó el ojo a la rubia en forma de saludo.

—Hola Kev, Nat. —Se acercó a ellos riendo cubriéndose la boca con una mano. Deslizó las dos invitaciones de los chicos sobre la mesa.

—Espero que vayan. —El cumpleaños de ella ya se estaba acercando y esta era una buena oportunidad para hacer una gran fiesta en su casa con sus amigos. Se retiró de ahí con una gran sonrisa mientras los dos chicos sólo observaban cuidadosamente cuando, a qué hora y en donde seria la gran fiesta.

—Hey tío tenemos que ir ¡Nazz siempre hace buenas fiestas! —Guardó la invitación en uno de sus bolsillos del pantalón. Miro a su amigo con detenimiento esperando respuesta alguna, pero sólo estaba ahí mirando la tarjeta como si dentro de él estuviera luchando por saber sí iría o no.

—Vamos hombre será divertido, habrá lindas chicas. —Nat levantó sus piernas para apoyarlas sobre la mesa al lado de su propia comida, acomodó uno de sus brazos sobre la silla y volteó a ver a su amigo que se encontraba perdido.

—Hey ¿Hermano estas bien? — Sacudió su mano frente a él ya preocupado. Kevin sólo suspiró.

—Ya déjame hombre, estoy bien. —Guardó también la invitación en uno de sus bolsillos de su abrigo.

Levantó la mirada recostándose sobre su mano, no le parecía nada bien ir a aquella fiesta y menos si era para conocer chicas, en realidad lo único que quería era conocer más a Doble D.

"Si solo Nazz lo invitara" pensó observando cada moviendo de Eddward desde lo lejos, llegando a notar como reía con sus amigos de las estupideces que hablaban. Oh como deseaba en ese momento ser incluso el tarado de Ed.

Nat por su parte percibía por qué estaba distraído Kevin; sin embargo solo era una leve sospecha así que decidió poner en marcha un divertido juego.

Así, sonrió de oreja a oreja.

— Hombre ¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, verdad? —Rodeó el cuello del pelirrojo con su brazo aún con esa gran sonrisa burlona.

Kevin volteó verlo arqueando una ceja, malhumorado. Movió su hombro para que el de cabello azulado verdoso alejara su brazo. Aunque Nat aún insistente movía las cejas hacia arriba y abajo una y otra vez mirandolo, de repente señaló el lugar donde se encontraba los Ed's conversando. Kevin en ese momento solo atinó a agrandar los ojos sorprendido y abrió un poco la boca sin poder decir nada.

¿Se había enterado?

Demonios.

— ¡¿Qué es lo que sabes?! —Lo agarró del cuello de la camisa exaltado.

—Oye tranquilo, lo sé todo y creo que está bien. —Mintió.

—¡Lo sé, estoy loco! —Soltó rápido su amigo apoyando sus codos contra la mesa, agarrándose así con las manos su cabeza, lamentándose de sus pensamientos hacia el chico que se encontraba unos metros lejos de él. —Es extraño que me fije en alguien como él.

¿Él?

Ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Tranquilo hermano. —Palmeó su hombro, no le había costado nada saber lo que le ocurría, vaya que se encontraba muy desesperado Kevin ¿Desde cuándo habría estado así? Oh pobre de él, pero esto en definitivo tenía que cambiar y él se encargaría de ello así que preocupado, se levantó de la mesa mirando el sitio donde estaban los Ed's. —Yo te ayudaré. —Se dirigió hacia la mesa de los chicos que sólo reían por cada broma que propiciaban ellos mismos.

—¡Qué demonios…!

Una vez que llegó, se quedó parado frente a la mesa examinando a cada uno de ellos con la mirada.

El primero: "Bajito, pocos pelos, ceño fruncido, gordito, sin gracia. No, este tío no es." Pensó.

—¡Que nos miras, desteñido! —Gritó Eddy enojado por la interrupción del chico que comenzó a incomodarlos, especialmente a Doble D.

El segundo:"Ojos desorbitados, alto, delgado, pero no tendría la suficiente capacidad para aguantar a Kev, además que no huele muy bien"

—D-Disculpa ¿Se te ofrece algo? —Tragó saliva Edd.

Fue entonces cuando Nat ensanchó su sonrisa.

El tercero: "Este es mucho más diferente que los demás, inteligente al parecer, educado, no se pudre en la suciedad como el otro, bajo pero no tanto, delgado, además es muy diferente a Kev. Te encontré."

— ¿Qué demonios crees que haces? —Lo interrumpió Kevin que se encontraba enojado detrás de él, por la impertinencia de su camarada.

— ¡Solo te ayudo! ¡Quiero que seas feliz! —Rió encogiéndose de hombros con frescura alguna, dedicando una mirada felina a Doble D que solo éste abrió los ojos grandes más nervioso aún.

Oh dios.

— ¡Solo déjame hacer lo mío! —Nat guiño el ojo, sin importante lo que le decía su amigo o que estuvieran presentes los otros Ed's sólo se sentó al lado de Eddward que miraba perplejo sin entender por primera vez en su vida lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese lugar. —Oigan chicos, les invito a la fiesta de Nazz. —Sonrió confiado. —Especialmente a ti. —Picó con el dedo índice el hombro de Edd.

— ¿A mí? —Preguntó confundido Doble D tocando su mismo hombro.

—Sí, a ti. —Colocó su mano sobre el gorro de Edd bajándolo un poco hasta sus ojos.

Por la apariencia vergonzosa y molesta que tenía Kevin, Nat presentía que no se había equivocado de chico incluso se sentía un gran detective con lo que acababa de hacer, para él no era nada inusual lo que sentía su amigo por el otro chico, es más admiraba como se mostraba tan transparente cuando hablaban de la persona que él quería.

¿Quién lo diría?

—Por favor no toques mí gorro. —Edd hizo que quitaran sus manos un poco incomodo aún por la presencia de los dos chicos.

Kevin miro con furia a su mejor amigo casi matándolo con la mirada, cruzó sus brazos esperando que éste dejara de hacer tanto teatro frente a todos los que le rodeaban y dejara de una vez por todas a Doble D.

No había pensado en ningún momento que esto pasaría, bien sabía que Nat era un tipo loco, buena onda, que incluso no le incomodaba aquellos sentimientos que tenían otras personas con alguien de su mismo sexo, tal vez por esa razón, sentía que de alguna forma podía confiar más aún en él. A pesar de todo lo que estuviera planeando hacer.

—Kevin quiere verte ahí. — Murmuró cerca del oído de Edd para ver su reacción.

Oh vaya, Nat y sus putos experimentos sucios.

En ese instante Edd solo miró a Kevin un tanto avergonzado sin saber que pensar acerca de lo que le había dicho el otro, eso era demasiado repentino, de todas formas esto podría ser una broma de los dos chicos pues ellos no habían sido tan amigables con las personas que se parecían o tenían los mismos gustos que él.

Ahora no sabía ahora si tener miedo o solo dejarse llevar.

Kevin dirigió su mirada al de cabello oscuro, pudo notar sus mejillas sonrojadas por el murmullo que dio Nat, no sabía que le había dicho; pero de lo que estaba seguro es que fuera lo que fuera no le estaba agradando estar ahí y menos con la presencia de los otros Ed's.

—Largo de aquí. —dijo Eddy ya molesto, tampoco podía entender muy que ocurría. Pero sabía que toda la culpa era de Kevin. — Llévate de una vez a tu amigo rarito.

—Cállate tarado, me da igual lo que haga el idiota de Nat— Disimuló ser indiferente.

—Los modales Eddy.— Dijo doble D acomodando su gorra.

—Bien entonces te alcanzaré pronto las invitaciones... —Soltó Nat de una vez levantándose de su asiento, que estaba al lado de Edd. Caminó incorporándose al lado de Kevin con su brillante sonrisa.

Edd, Eddy observaban como los dos chicos se alejaban de ellos sin llegar a entender algunos murmullos que decía Kevin hacia el otro, pero se notaba más que fastidiado; también Ed miraba sin decir nada todavía pues había estado entretenido comiendo el almuerzo de sus amigos todo este tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué se traen?! —se quejo Eddy cruzando los brazos.

—No lo sé Eddy. Deberíamos tener cuidado.

—Aún así iremos Doble D, iremos. —Frotó las palmas de su mano y emitió una sonrisa frunciendo el ceño.

—Ed creo que Eddy perdió la cordura.

— ¡Quiero ser un pollo cuando sea grande! —Gritó Ed emocionado.

—A veces me preocupas, amigo. —Dijo Doble D preguntándose por que sus amigos eran tan extraños.

La fiesta iba a empezar, todo ya estaba listo incluso muchas personas ya habían llegado a la casa de Nazz por supuesto todos los de Cul-de-sac estaban invitados, sin falta. Además de Ed, Edd y Eddy estarían ahí como lo habría prometido Nat.

Cada uno ya se había adaptado a la fiesta, muchos habían comenzado a bailar por los alrededores de la casa, la chica rubia hacia lo mismo mientras atendía a los recién llegados que eran sus mejores amigos.

Nat y Kevin la saludaron como debió ser, entregaron sus respectivos regalos sin antes dar ese pequeño beso en la mejilla. Ella por supuesto correspondió contenta. Cerró la puerta y volvió a abrirla al escuchar el timbre. Era Rolf con un peculiar atuendo, salchichas de la suerte alrededor del cuello y una similares fueron entregadas para ella como regalo, obviamente él mismo Rolf se las colocó.

—G-gracias Rolf. —Miró extraño su nuevo collar que sin duda iba a quitárselo a penas el otro voltease por un momento.

Entretanto los dos chicos; mejores amigos de Nazz, se encontraban parados observando unas cuantas personas buscando alguien en especial. Kevin suspiró mientras servía un poco de ponche en su vaso, todo había transcurrido en tan poco tiempo para él, no tenía nada planeado para éste día, sólo acercarse a Edd a decir un "Hola" con eso le bastaba.

Volvió a suspirar.

Pero que podía hacer si ni siquiera estaba ahí. Tantas personas y quien quería que estuviera presente ni había asistido.

—Tranquilo hermano ya vendrá. —Palmeó su hombro Nat como si hubiera leído la mente con claridad de Kevin. —Hoy te declaras ¿Verdad?

El pelirrojo escupió lo que estaba bebiendo al escuchar las palabras de su amigo, cogió una servilleta y limpio sus labios en shock aún. Declararse ¿Tan pronto? Acaso ¿Debería hacerlo ya? Pero ¿Cómo? No sabía si Edd era esa clase de tipo, es mas casi no sabía nada de él, sólo que era lindo, amaba estudiar y a veces puede ser un poco torpe.

— ¡¿Q-Qué diablos dices?! —Dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras el de cabello azul verdoso reía por el rostro de Kevin, sin embargo durante toda esa pequeña diversión los dos chicos no se habían percatado que alguien muy interesado en el tema escuchaba con atención.

—Hubieras visto tu cara, te hubieras jodido de la risa.—Secó sus lagrimas también tocando su abdomen que ya dolía de tanto reír

Kevin por su parte golpeó su hombro para que se tranquilizara, en consecuencia Nat se sobó el hombro adolorido.

—Pero enserio, deberías hacerlo. —Siguió sobando su hombro.

—Y que te hace pensar que esto es tan fácil.

—Es difícil porque tú quieres que lo sea, Kev. Sabes que yo te apoyaré además si no le dices tú, yo lo haré.

Oh vamos…Nat tenía tanta razón, él podía hacerlo, lo había hecho con muchas chicas ¿Qué tan difícil podría ser? El único inconveniente es que era hombre y era, es Eddward no era como todos esos idiotas que estaban en ese lugar danzando contentos.

Maldita sea.

—Tienes toda la noche, nadie estará pendiente de nadie hoy. He~

—¿Por qué tanto interés entre Edd y yo?

—Es un secreto. —Caminó lejos hasta donde se encontraban las chicas más bellas y populares de la escuela.

Kevin se sobó la parte posterior de su cuello aún pensando lo que le dijo Nat.

Al mismo tiempo asombrado y casi sonrojado se encontraba Jimmy, escondido. Sus ideas estaban desbordándose con lo que había escuchado, hasta imaginó que tipo de pareja eran ellos, pero...era kevin y Edd. ¿Cómo podría ser posible? era demasiado disparejo.

Rió.

¿Debía contarle a Sarah o no? No, ella no entendería, esto era más que amor, pensó. Y él como amante del romanticismo incluso entre personas del mismo sexo, guardaría el secreto por ahora aunque tuviera muchas ganas de gritarlo al mundo entero.

Oh dios mío. Cubrió su boca con sus manos mientras reía con emoción.

Mientras tanto Edd y Eddy trataban de sacar a Doble D de su casa a la fuerza, por alguna no tan extraña razón no deseaba salir de su cama menos debajo de las sábanas justo donde se encontraba ahora tratando después de media hora botar sus amigos.

—Váyanse por favor, Eddy.

— ¿Y crees que te dejaremos solo, acá. Cabeza de calcetín?

—Pero Eddy ¿Sabes cuánto frío está siendo afuera? Además no estoy listo.

—¡No necesitas estar listo! ¡No eres una chica! —Gritaba Eddy desde afuera de la habitación de Doble D tratando de abrir una y otra vez la puerta sacudiendo el picaporte de arriba a abajo, con Ed al lado picándose la nariz.

Eddy volteo a verlo un momento.

— ¿Qué haces asqueroso? ¡Ayúdame!

—¡Está bien, Eddy!

Entonces Ed arrancó el picaporte en un segundo y tiró puerta con la enorme fuerza que lo caracteriza, corrió hasta donde se encontraba Edd temblando bajo las sábanas, cuando de repente éste sintió como era cargado con todo y su cama, así que empezó a gritar tratando que razone Ed.

Eddy solo estaba ahí riendo mientras caminaba hacia la fiesta detrás del larguirucho de su amigo.

— ¡Listo Eddy! —Dijo emocionado al llegar a la entrada de la casa de Nazz tirando de una vez por todas a Doble D junto la cama.

— ¡Bien hecho, Ed!

Eddy se acercó a descubrir a Doble D para que saliera de una buena vez. Pero él sólo se pegaba más a las sábanas como si fuera su misma ropa, la verdad no es que no estara listo sólo no quería asistir a una fiesta lleno gente bonita, popular además lo de bailar ahí frente a todos lo ponía con los pelos de punta.

—¡Ed llévalo con todo y sábanas!

Ed estaba a punto de cargar a su amigo cuando Doble D gritó.

—¡Esta bien, iré! Pero quiero que tengan el conocimiento que esto va contra mi voluntad, además me deben una nueva cama y una nueva puerta. —Se descubrió ya por fin saliendo de su "escondite"

—Sí, sí lo que digas. —Eddy frotó las manos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. —Chicos, actúen cool y no lo arruinen. ¿Entendiste Ed?

—¡Quesadillas Eddy!

Eddy golpeó su cara deseando que le cambiaran de cerebro a su amigo.

Se plantaron frente la puerta tocándola unas cuantas veces poco después Nazz los recibió dejándolos entrar, dieron unos cuantos pasos y vieron toda la gran fiesta loca que tenían al frente. Eddy sonrió emocionado, Doble D tembló y Ed solo el delicioso banquete que lo esperaba.

—Vamos chicos hagan lo que les enseñé. — Dijo el más bajito colocándose unos lentes de sol, abriéndose paso por en medio de todas las personas. — ¡A mover el bote! — Ed por su parte corrió hacia el lugar donde se encontraba la comida.

— ¿Eddy, Ed?... —Murmuró intranquilo Doble D aún tieso cerca de la puerta, no estaba preparado para ésta situación aún, todos los libros que comía literalmente, nunca le habían enseñado como era eso de ser sociable y como bailar.

—Hey!

Le despertó de sus pensamientos una voz no tan conocida.

—Hasta que por fin llegaste, te esperaba.

—Hola Nat. — Juntó las yemas de sus dedos de ambas manos, chocándolas entre sí unos instantes— ¿Para qué? —Dijo preocupado.

—Pues para que empecemos con diversión, ¿Para qué más? —Sonrió rodeado con su brazo derecho los hombros de Eddward, que de inmediato ante el contacto trató de alejarse un poco.

—Disculpa no quiero ser grosero, pero no me siento muy...cómodo. Me gustaría irme.

—No puedes irte, recién llegaste. —Cogió la muñeca del de gorra y empezó a jalarlo. — Tienes que probar el ponche, está muy bueno tío. De los mejores.

—N-No bebo. —Se dejó llevar Edd aunque de todas formas no tendría oportunidad con la fuerza del otro chico.

—Oh vamos... —Siguió en lo suyo jalándolo y buscando con la mirada a Kevin que esperaba que estuviera cerca del ponche como hace un rato.

—Hey Kevin que bueno que te encontré. —Palmeó el hombro de su amigo aún agarrando al débil de doble de la muñeca.

— ¿Pero qué rayos haces? —Kevin frunció el ceño enojado por la actitud del otro. Él se encontraba recostado cerca de las escaleras, sin mucho que hacer, estaba aburrido. Sin nada de humor. Si no fuera porque la cumpleañera era alguien que apreciaba, no estaría ahí.

—Ayudarte ¿Qué más?

—Dis-Disculpa, me parece de muy mala educación que me traten de ésta forma. —Interrumpió Edd llamándole la atención a Nat, éste sólo se le quedo viendo un rato, para luego morder su labio inferior y soltar una pequeña risita.

— ¡Ah! ¡Es tan gracioso y lindo, ya sé porque te…!

Kevin frenó las palabras de Nat, cubriéndole la boca con fuerza y asesinándolo con la mirada.

—Ya sal de acá. —Le murmuró con una voz amenazadora, esperando que Edd no lo escuchara. El de cabello azulado verdoso sólo hizo caso aún con ese rostro burlón y emocionado, aunque antes de salir hizo una reverencia a Doble D.

—Discúlpalo, está un poco descerebrado.

—No te preocupes, Kevin. Me parece divertido.

Edd se rió. Ante el acto del pelinegro, el pelirrojo solo abrió los ojos un momento y luego sólo rió junto a él.

— ¡Qué hermoso! —Decía Nat que desde lo lejos los observaba como reían. —Necesito fotos de esto. ~

La fiesta estaba transcurriendo demasiado bien con todos, Eddy consiguió bailar con Nazz, su sueño hecho realidad después de tanto tiempo. Fue el momento más feliz de su vida, no sabía como lo había logrado, pero ahí estaba bailando con la hermosa rubia, sin que nadie molestara.

Para su mala suerte no todo iba ser felicidad.

—¡¿Dónde están esos bombones?! —Tiraron la puerta las "Hermanas crueles". Lee como siempre liderando a las otras dos chicas caminó entre la multitud buscando a sus novios cada una. Eddy por su parte trató de correr dejando su tan ansiado baile, pero la pelirroja llegó a detenerlo, poco después empezó a besarlo sin compadecerse de él. —Así que quieres bailar ¿Eh? —Sonrió tomando la mano de Eddy, obligándolo a bailar con ella.

Los demás temblaban ante la presencia de las hermanas, mientras dos ellas solo tiraban y empujaban a los demás buscando a los otros dos chicos faltantes.

Doble D tembló al saber que era lo que le esperaba.

—¿Bobo?

—¡Kevin por favor escóndeme! —Habló desesperado escondiéndose detrás del chico, podía ver desde los hombros del otro como la chica de cabello azul se acercaba.

—Vamos, escóndete ahí. —Tomó la mano de Eddward llevándolo hasta debajo de la mesa. —Acá estarás bien.

—No creo que sea buena idea, Kevin.

—Solo quédate aquí, déjamelo a mí bobo. ¿Entendido? —Sonrió mostrando el pulgar, saliendo debajo de la mesa donde se encontraba Edd.

—¡No encuentro a mí novio! —Se quejó Marie llamando la atención de sus hermanas.

—¡Busca bien a tú hombre! —Gritó Lee perdiendo la paciencia sin soltar a Eddy que trataba de huir a toda costa.

La muchedumbre empezó a rodear a las dos hermanas crueles que bailaban sin parar con Eddy y Ed, divertidos todos aplaudían mientras reían del sufrimiento de los dos chicos que trataban de escapar de las caricias de las dos chicas.

Marie por su parte miraba alrededor buscando a Eddward más enojada que nunca.

Fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo se paró en frente de ella, frunciendo el ceño con sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

—¡¿Y tú qué quieres?! —La peliazul perdía poco a poco la paciencia.

—Creo que sería al revés; ¿Tú qué quieres?

—Eso no te incumbe, Kevin. —Arqueó una ceja fastidiada por la presencia del pelirrojo.

—Si buscas al Doble idiota, ésta ocupado…—Cruzó los brazos sonriéndole victorioso. —Así que déjalo en paz, niña boba.

— ¡Él es mí novio! Y no creas que porque tú lo dices, dejaré a mí novio. —Colocó su mano derecha sobre su cintura con una mueca de molestia en su rostro.

Kevin rió con sarcasmo.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Lo es y desde hace mucho. —Rió picando la punta de la nariz de Kevin, esté de inmediato la agarró de la muñeca para que se alejara de él.

—Deja a mí novio en paz, tía loca. —Hizo pausa en cada palabra con énfasis para que la chica captara de una vez por todas lo que hace rato deseaba tratar de decir, ella solo abrió los ojos y miró perpleja al pelirrojo por un momento.

—Pruébalo. —Quitó su mano del agarre con fuerza.

—Lo haré; pero no acá, ni ahora.

—Entonces sólo mientes. —Se encogió de hombros.

—Te lo mostraré…—Murmuró el pelirrojo sin creer que había dicho eso.

—¡Bien! —Sin creerle lo desafió Marie.

—Solo ve al jardín trasero, espera ahí.

—Como sea. Tienes los minutos contados. —Habló caminando hacia afuera de la casa dejando a sus hermanas divertirse un poco, antes que ella. Hasta ahora no se había creído el cuento de Kevin, en lo absoluto y eso lo sabía muy bien él que aún no sabía qué diablos había estado pensando para responder de esa manera, dios, como si pudiera hacer que Edd sea suyo en menos de un minuto.

Se quitó la gorra roja que siempre llevaba con él, se revolvió el cabello de adelante hacia atrás y maldijo el momento en que su estúpida boca actuara antes que su cerebro. Suspiró molesto, había perdido la cabeza por culpa de Eddward, había perdido el juicio y todo lo poco que había logrado con él iba a irse a la misma mierda en solo unos segundos gracias a Marie.

Demonios…

—Kev ¿Paso algo? —Se acercó a él, Nat que había estado viendo todo, apoyó su mano sobre su hombro de su mejor amigo preocupado.

—Todo bien, sólo déjame a solas un momento. —Se alejó del otro chico y volvió a colocarse su gorra en la misma posición.

Nat por su parte sólo se quedo sin decir nada mientras bajaba la mano poco a poco viendo como su amigo se alejaba cada vez más. Sobó la parte posterior de su cabeza y sonrió.

— ¡Esto se ésta poniendo cada vez más interesante!

Entretanto Kevin siguió su rumbo hasta llegar en donde se encontraba Doble D escondido. Suspiró y se agachó para poder ver al tembloroso Edd que lo miró asustado por aparecerse tan repentinamente.

—Listo, bobo. —Extendió su mano para ayudarle a salir de su guarida. Él obviamente la tomó por fin levantándose, sacudió su ropa un poco, se sentía contento pues sabía que Kevin le habría librado de alguna forma de Marie.

—Estoy muy agradecido contigo Kevin, cualquier cosa que desees puedes contar conmigo. —Se dispuso a decir. —Muchas gracias. —Sonrió terminando por fin.

—No hay problema, tonto. —Desarregló la gorra negra que cubría el cabello de Doble D, éste sólo obtuvo un leve sonrojo por la pequeña muestra de afecto del más alto. De la misma forma el pelirrojo se encontraba ruborizado sin saber que más decir.

Era demasiada ternura junta.

—A decir verdad quiero que me acompañes.

— ¿Adónde?

—Solo sígueme bobo. —Sentenció por fin agarrando su mano llevándolo lejos de la fiesta y de la gran multitud, salió de la misma forma que la de cabellos azules, llegando hasta donde habían planeado encontrarse.

En el Jardín no había nadie alrededor sólo podían escuchar la música alta y gritos de las demás personas que se encontraban dentro de la casa, Kevin soltó con lentitud la mano de Doble D que no entendía porque habían aparecido en ese lugar tan de repente.

—¿Kevin? —Preguntó confundido.

El pelirrojo no respondió al llamado, sabía que Marie estaba viéndolos desde lo más cerca o lo más lejos, oculta entre los arbustos o trepada en algún árbol cerca de ahí con los ojos puestos sólo en ellos y seguro con esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro que él odiaba.

Tragó saliva sin emitir ninguna palabra. Era la hora.

Fue entonces que agarró los delgados hombros de Doble D con sus fuertes manos pegando su cuerpo hacia el de él, se inclinó y miró directamente a sus ojos mientras se acercaba con rapidez directamente a sus labios. Eddward sólo abría en cada instante más los ojos, pegó sus codos contra su abdomen dejando a la altura de su mentón sus manos.

—¿K-Kevin?

Murmuró nervioso sin respuesta alguna, el pelirrojo se acercó más rozando sus labios entreabiertos de Edd, cada uno podía sentir sus respiraciones tan cerca el uno del otro. Kevin estaba entusiasmado con probar sus labios hace mucho tiempo y por fin lo haría gracias a Marie.

Tomó sólo segundos el roce de sus labios, pero para los dos era como si hubiera pasado una eternidad. El pelirrojo recorría los labios del más bajo con los suyos, sintiendo unos leves cosquilleos en el estómago. Edd poco a poco se dejaba llevar por aquel pequeño rose bajando sus párpados con lentitud al segundo en que Kevin por fin juntaba los labios con seguridad con los de Eddward, quien no podía evitar sonrojarse por tanto contacto con su cuerpo.

Nunca le había pasado algo así.

—Maldito Kevin. —Murmuró Marie oculta detrás de un árbol con lágrimas en los ojos. —Sólo has ganado una batalla. —Mordió su labio inferior con fuerza, desquitando su rabia en el. Caminó fuera de ahí para no ver más la escena que la estaba destruyendo.

Después de un momento Kevin se separó de él sin creer lo que había hecho, esperaba lo peor ahora. Había sido el primer beso con un chico y tal vez el último.

—Lo siento.

Edd no reaccionaba todavía, sus ojos se ampliaron observando los ojos verdes de Kevin que lo soltaba con lentitud sin saber que más decir.

Eddward tembló tocándose el labio mientras se ruborizaba mucho más al recordar lo de hace un instante.

—¿P-Por qué? —Miraba el suelo sofocado de la vergüenza.

El pelirrojo solo miró el cielo con el mismo sentimiento de bochorno.

—Ella dijo que te dejaría en paz si demostraba que tenías a alguien más. —Acomodó su gorra para que cubría su rostro. —Lo sé, fue idiota de mí parte.

—No, sólo…—Suspiró con dificultad. — ¡A-Ah G-Gracias Kevin, pero me tengo que ir! —Corrió entrando nuevamente a la fiesta con el corazón casi en la mano, literalmente. No podía resistir estar al lado de Kevin, él le había dado el primer más hermoso de toda su vida.

Caminó entre la gente esperando tranquilizarse.

Las hermanas crueles ya no estaban al parecer, todos seguían divirtiéndose como si no hubiera ocurrido nada.

—¿Dónde has estado cabeza de calcetín? —Dijo molesto Eddy.

—¡Doble D! —Gritó Ed nostálgico abrazando a su amigo casi cargándolo. — ¡Fue horrible!

—¡Suéltame Ed, me asfixio! —Habló con dificultad. De inmediato Ed regresó a Doble D al suelo, éste respiró con fuerza para recuperar todo el aire perdido.

—¿Y tú dónde estabas? —Preguntó Eddy curioso.

—Estuve aquí. —Respondió y tosió nervioso Edd tratando de evadir el tema. —¿Qué sucedió con las hermanas crueles?

Eddy se encogió de hombros.

—Solo desaparecieron después que la loca de Marie llegó. Quién sabe que habrá pasado. —Frotó su mentón.

—¡Para mí que vió a la Llorona! —Exclamó Ed haciendo que sus amigos soltaran una carcajada.

—Tú si no cambias descerebrado. —Rió Eddy rodeándole los hombros al más alto.

Eddward rió por las ocurrencias de sus acompañantes, sin olvidar todavía aquel beso. Ahora sólo esperaba llegar a casa, darse un baño y pensar mejor las cosas que habían ocurrido. Ahora sería difícil la escuela si chocaba con Kevin en cualquier momento.


	5. Marie

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci y Nathan Kedd Goldberg le pertenece a la maravillosa c2ndy2c1d.

* * *

**La Primera Vez**

**Capítulo 4: Marie.**

Eran ya la media noche, hora de cantarle "feliz cumpleaños" a la cumpleañera todos se habían reunido en medio de la pista de baile mientras sus padres de ella traían el enorme pastel que le había preparado. Ella contenta se puso al frente de todos, con la miraba embelesada hacia el postre hecho con tanto amor, adornado de dulces y su hermoso rostro en el. Mordió su labio inferior emocionada y espero ya que todos se reunieran alrededor suyo.

Mientras tanto Doble D trataba de evitar a toda costa estar cerca de Kevin a más de un metro con exactitud; sin embargo lo que no podía evitar era dirigir su mirada hasta donde se encontraba.

Su corazón pálpito fuerte, podía escuchar cada latir con claridad, era más fuerte que el cantar de todas las personas que rodeaban a Nazz en ese momento. Estrujó su playera a la altura de su corazón y tragó saliva, ese sentimiento era tan extraño, era una mezcla de preocupación, nervios y...amor.

—¡Pide un deseo, pide un deseo! —Gritaron todos en unísono mientras aplaudían. Nazz por su parte sonrió y sopló las velas pidiendo el deseo.

—Gracias chicos. —Habló emocionada. —¡Muchas gracias a todos por asistir! ¡Sigamos la fiesta!

Dijo por ultimo cayendo del techo mucho confeti sobre todos, el DJ volvió a colocar la música estruendosa haciendo que la muchedumbre se separara para empezar a divertirse de nuevo, era ya muy tarde, pero a nadie le importaba, era fin de semana después de todo.

—¡Volveré a invitar a Nazz a bailar! Deséenme suerte chicos. —Habló Eddy caminando elegante hasta donde se encontraba la rubia.

—Suerte Eddy... —Suspiró Edd pesadamente, al menos sentía que alguien en esa fiesta se divertía. —Ed ¿Tú que vas a harás? — Preguntó sin perder la vista en Eddy que coqueteaba con la rubia, espero la respuesta del otro, pero al no escuchar nada volteó y miró a todos lados. Ya lo había perdido de vista.

En realidad ya había perdido de vista a los dos.

Frotó su mentón, todos se divertían menos él. Bueno, pero no todos eran besados por un chico guapo y atlético. Sonrió.

"Debería hablar con Kevin." Se dijo así mismo caminando por inercia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo quien reía con Nat como si no tuviera preocupación alguna.  
No tenía la menor idea como es que sus pies empezaron a caminar involuntariamente hasta donde estaba el pelirrojo, por la forma que temblaba él suponía que no estaba apto ni siquiera para hablarle. Se quedó parado detrás de Kevin sin decir nada aún, solo abrió los labios un poco para poder empezar a intentar emitir la primera sílaba de su nombre.

Ellos estaban demasiado entretenidos para notar su presencia, hablando de unas cuantas bromas que hicieron a los profesores, cuando se escaparon de clases, ese tipo de cosas que Edd nunca haría.

Kevin parecía normal, como si no le hubiera afectado besar a un nerd como él, seguro fue cualquier cosa ese beso, nada especial, había besado muchas chicas lindas seguro, incluso que puede que lo haya hecho con otros chicos; eso Edd no lo sabía, pero besarlo al parecer no fue una gran cosa.

Tragó saliva.

De todos modos deseaba saber por qué no le dijo nada acerca de Marie y su plan extraño. Si hubiera sabido que ese beso era actuado desde un principio tal vez en éste momento no sentiría la necesidad de buscarlo a cuestionarle.

Nat señalo detrás del pelirrojo haciendo que este se volteara de inmediato, Edd por su parte con un poco de intimidación retrocedió unos cuantos pasos, no había preparado un discurso o las palabras exactas para poder expresarse, estaba actuando algo impulsivo, Cosa que le sorprendió un poco en ese instante.

—¡¿Qué diablos quieres bobo?! —Preguntó con rudeza al ver a uno de los Eds detrás de él.

Edd estaba acostumbrado a ese trato de Kevin ya hace mucho, así que sólo se acarició su brazo derecho con su pulgar y agachó la mirada armando coraje y tirando los nervios para hablar por fin.

— Mis disculpas Kevin ¿P-podría hablar contigo? — Dijo sonrojado, recordando ese beso que Kevin le había dado hace pocas horas atrás, espero impaciente la respuesta del otro aún sin levantar la vista, los dos chicos ahora sólo lo estaban viendo extraño, tratando de adivinar que es lo que deseaba el otro.

Nat rió.

— ¡¿Hablar contigo?! — Colocó sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta. — ¿Para qué quisiera hablar con un idiota como tú?

El de cabello azul verdoso apoyó su brazo izquierdo sobre el hombro de Kevin emitiendo una sonrisa burlona. Comenzó a decirle unas cuantas cosas en el oído a Kevin haciéndolo reír a carcajadas.

Edd no escuchaba nada, pero podía presentir que se estaban burlando de él.

— Ah tío ya sé que quiere, ¿No será por el beso?

— ¿Beso? — Preguntó Kevin tratando de recordar. — Entiendo, entiendo, crees que tenemos algo por culpa de ese beso.

Eddward sólo negó con la cabeza. A decir verdad, sí lo pensaba, Kevin había estado muy amable con el todo este tiempo, agregando lo del beso el mismo podría sacar la conclusión que algo había cambiado.

— Que quede claro bobo.— Colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Edd haciendo que este temblara más aún. —Jamás me fijaría en un nerd como tú. —Frunció el ceño enojado, Eddward agrandó los ojos, aquellas palabras eran como un balde con agua fría, su mundo cayó repentinamente en pedazos, inhaló fuerte tratando de no creer lo que había escuchado.

Entonces ¿por qué? se hacía muchas preguntas en microsegundos.

Jamás había sentido ese dolor, ese sentimiento de querer llorar, gritar, golpear todo, golpear a alguien es específico, golpear exactamente a Kevin que despiadadamente sonreía todavía como si lo que le había dicho no fuese importante para él.

Frunció el ceño e hizo puño con sus manos.

— ¡¿Y por qué lo hiciste?! — Intentó gritar reclamando una explicación al respecto, mordió su labio inferior con furia para no llorar, aguantó todas esas ganas de soltar el llanto sólo para no quedar más aún en ridículo con los otros chicos.

— Oh vamos, sólo te ayude. No lo tomes como algo personal. Ahora seré aún más popular y seré conocido como…— Jugó con su manos en el aire mientras hablaba. — El chico que salvó a un patético nerd de su estúpida acosadora.

Rió junto a Nat, en ese momento Edd solo se sentía humillado, decepcionado, ultrajado, y furioso al sentir que ya podía confiar en Kevin.

— Oh no, amigo, creo que llorará. — Habló divertido Nat por todo lo ocurría.

— Ohh el bobo va a llorar. Que mari...

— ¡Basta! — Gritó por fin con todas sus fuerzas sintiendo un raspón en la garganta por la intensidad del grito, cerró los ojos con fuerzas aún con las lágrimas cayendo.

— ¡Basta, basta, basta!

Sonó la alarma del reloj despertándolo de su pesadilla, con lágrimas en los ojos; asustado, rápidamente se acomodó sentándose sobre su cama, secándolas con su antebrazo, estaba un poco aliviado por qué gracias al cielo todo había sido sólo un simple sueño.

Volteó a ver la hora, no era muy tarde, era la misma hora en la que despertaba todos los días incluyendo sábado y domingo.

Seis de la mañana.

Ya faltaba poco para cambiarse e ir a la escuela. Se dirigió al baño a lavar su rostro y dientes, ya aseándose de una vez, se miró al espejo por un instante fijando sólo la vista en sus labios.

Recordaba cada instante con lentitud como si hubiera tomado muchas fotos con su mente, el sentir besando a Kevin jugando sus labios con los suyos, eso si había sido real, también lo de Marie, que a pesar que era una de las "Hermanas Crueles" y todo éste tiempo había hecho la vida imposible a él y a sus amigos, no se sentía muy bien por ella, le había roto el corazón de una manera muy cruel, aunque no haya sido voluntario, realmente le sentimiento de culpa lo estaba molestando.

De igual forma había besado a Kevin cosa que lo hacía sentir extrañamente feliz, vaya, demasiados sentimientos en esa sola noche.

Suspiró por fin cerrando la puerta del baño, acomodó las sábanas de su cama, sin dejar ni una sola arruga en ella, acomodó también la almohada dejándola exactamente en el centro de de la cama. Todos ya estaba listo, sólo ahora debería tomar el desayuno he ir a la escuela, no parecía muy difícil excepto si agregaba la parte de huir lejos del pelirrojo de la vergüenza que aún tenía.

Lo bueno de todo esto era que no sólo él se sentía extraño por lo de esa noche, sino también Kevin que ahora se encontraba con su mejor amigo, contándole todo lo que había ocurrido, estaba considerando pedirle un consejo, pero al paso que iba contando todo, Nat lo interrumpía con preguntas muy extrañas como: ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Se sonrojó? ¿Te sonrojaste? ¿No querías violarlo? Y comentarios como: Yo lo hubiera hecho. Estás perdiendo el tiempo hombre.

Kevin rodó los ojos.

—¡No puedo creer que te hayas se hayan besado! —Dijo emocionado Nat mordiéndose el labio inferior, estaba maldiciendo el momento por no haber estado presente en aquella escena.

—Basta, Nat. Solo trata de no decir nada.

—Claro, claro no diré nada. —Levantó la mano derecha en forma de juramento. Kevin por su parte arqueó una ceja y suspiro, no creía nada de lo que dijera su amigo y menos si lo hacía con la mano equivocada.

En ese instante Edd luchaba por pasar frente a ellos, se había quedado en una esquina observándolos a los dos chicos conversar, era algo parecido a su sueño, sólo que ahora golpearía sus piernas si se le ocurrían moverse sin control alguno.

Oh dios mío.

Tembló ahí parado sin mover ni un músculo, ¿Qué le diría a Kevin? ¿Cómo hablaría con él? ¿Debería saludarlo? Bueno aún conservaba sus modales, pero de todas formas no quería ir y sólo saludar como si no hubiera ocurrido absolutamente nada, además con qué cara podría verlo, así que era mejor quedarse ahí. Y bien podría pasar cubriéndose con su gorra la cara, aunque era mala idea también.

—¡Doble D vamos! — Apareció Ed cargándolo de la nada al de gorra que trataba de salir de ahí.

—E-espera Ed, por favor. —Cubrió su rostro con gorra de vergüenza, lo peor que podía hacer era pasar gritando y Ed cargándolo.

—¡Hey ahí está Doble D! —Gritó Nat haciendo que por inercia Kevin volteara. —Puedo reconocer su trasero donde sea. —Rió al ver al más grande de los Ed's cargando al Eddward, obviamente el rostro de este se encontraba oculta en la espalda de Ed, además de su sombrero.

Kevin le tiró un coscorrón en la cabeza por el comentario anterior.

—Deja de decir estupideces.

—Hola Kevin, hola Nat. —Dijo con Ed, acercándose a saludar.

—Qué bueno que viniste grandote, quería hablar contigo. —Nat rodeó el cuello de Ed con su brazo, murmuró algo en su oído, tratando de que Kevin no escuchara nada de lo que decía y menos Edd.

"Gracias, tendrás esa gallina pronto"

Ed no tenía idea el por qué el mejor amigo de Kevin quería que llevara a Doble D hasta donde estaban los dos chicos, casi ni le importaba, lo que llamo su única atención y sin medir las consecuencias era aquella gallina propia que Nat le conseguiría solo para él.

—Ya bájame Ed. —Se ruborizó Doble D siendo ya bajado del hombro de su amigo quedando frente a los otros chicos, arregló su ropa, quitó el sombrero de su rostro y acomodó sus cosas nervioso.

—S-aludos Nat, Kevin... —Habló con dificultad el último nombre, quería morir en ese instante, nadie podía saber como deseaba que alguien interrumpiera, aunque mejor aún era si en ese momento había algo que los distrajera.

Oh dios.

—Hola lindura. —Saludó Nat, de inmediato codeó las costillas de Kevin para que reaccionara y saludara a Eddward.

—Hola... —Hubo un pause. —Bobo. —Frotó su cuello ruborizado. —Tengo que hablar contigo.

Nat amplió su sonrisa.

Edd empezó a temblar al mismo tiempo que se ruborizaba hasta las orejas, no sabía que decir, su mente ya estaba en blanco. Porque simplemente Kevin era quien estaba pidiendo hablar a solas con él, en frente de su mejor amigo, enfrente de Nat que parecía entretenido con la situación.

—Mis disculpas Kevin, pero... —Bajó la vista apretando la tira de su maletín que recargaba cerca de su hombro.

El pelirrojo fijó su vista sólo en Edd, esperando su respuesta.

—¡¿Qué hacen acá con el bocotas de Kevin y su estúpido amigo?! —Gritó Eddy interrumpiendo, extrañado por la pequeña reunión nada peculiar.

—¡¿Tú qué haces acá enano?! ¡Nadie te invitó! —Respondió Kevin enojado por la intromisión del otro.

—Chicos, chicos no se alteren…—Trató de calmarlos Nat a los dos.

Edd suspiró aliviado secando el sudor de su frente. Gracias Eddy, pensó sonriendo.

—Vamos chicos no se junten con ellos, que se nos contagia lo rarito. —Siguió el camino hacia el aula de clases, los otros Ed's por su parte lo siguieron sin decir nada más.

Ahora, Edd sólo debía pensar cómo evitar el resto del día al pelirrojo.

Las clases por suerte fueron normales, no hubo nada extraño, hizo lo mismo de siempre; responder todas las preguntas, estudiar, concentrarse en sólo escuchar y pensar en los estudios. Nada más, porque eso debía hacer un chico de su edad, distraerse con amoríos imposibles no era lo suyo.

Aunque…

Tocó sus labios con el dedo índice.

Aunque se sintiera lindo.

Se sonrojó.

—Cabeza de calcetín, despierta de una buena vez. —Lo jalaba de la gorra Eddy enojado, sacándolo de sus pensamientos y literalmente de las nubes.

—Lo siento Eddy. —Acomodó su gorra.

—Ya terminó la clase señor enciclopedia. Tenemos estafas que hacer.

Edd miró alrededor suyo, realmente había hecho lo contrario todo éste tiempo. Sólo estuvo todo el día pensando en aquel beso, en Kevin y que era lo que quería decirle.

—¡Shakespeare! —Gritó Eddy con Ed al lado esperando en la puerta.

—Disculpen chicos. —Arregló sus cosas colocándolas en el maletín y salió con ellos.

Caminaron los tres juntos por los pasillos mientras Eddy contaba el plan brillante que se le había ocurrido para conseguir dinero, la mejor forma de estafar a sus compañeros y a todos los del barrio, estaba emocionado, incluso llegaba a saborear todos los dulces que compraría con ese dinero.

—No te olvides hacer los planos Shakespeare.

Edd parpadeó, todo éste tiempo sólo pensaba en otras cosas.

—Por supuesto Eddy, no lo olvidaré.

—¡Estás más raro de lo normal! —Examinó a Eddward dando vueltas alrededor de él mientras frotaba su mentón. —¿Qué pasó?

—No sé a qué te refieres, Eddy. —Hizo su cuello hacia atrás para que el otro no notara el sudor de los nervios.

—¡Hola, Hola, Hola~!—Se paró frente a los tres chicos, Nat. Con una pose tranquila, una de sus manos despeinó su cabello de adelante hacia atrás, había estado hablando con su mejor amigo todos estos días, sabía que Kevin deseaba hablar a Edd tarde o temprano y él lo ayudaría de cómo de lugar.

Así que empezó a hacer lo suyo.

—¡¿Y tú qué haces acá desteñido?!

—Sólo quería decir que están regalando ¡Dulces con forma de Alien!

—¿Aliens? ¿Dónde? —Preguntó emocionado Ed.

—¡Sí hermano, al cafetín!

Ed corrió velozmente, empujando a Nat y a Eddy.

—¡Espera! ¿Cómo sé que no es una trampa? —Cuestionó Eddy arqueando una ceja.

—¿Y por qué sería una trampa?

Eddy se quedó un momento pensativo, tenía razón no había ningún motivo para estafarlos, aunque esa sonrisa hacia que desconfié completamente y más aún porque era el mejor amigo del idiota de Kevin.

—Bien, vamos Shakespeare. —Hizo una mueca optando por ir a ver.

Doble D se había quedado atrás todo el tiempo, no sabía que tramaba Nat, pero que tramaba algo, lo tramaba definitivamente. Caminó atrás de Eddy aún analizando la situación. Algo no estaba bien.

Eddy empujó las puertas de la entrada de la cafetería, Doble D volteó a ver a Nat que sólo lo saludaba emitiendo aún esa sonrisa. Caminó nuevamente mirando al frente y colocó su dedo índice sobre su mentón.

Demasiado extraño.

De repente sintió que alguien cubría su boca con una mano y con la otra su abdomen llevándoselo lejos del lugar donde iba a entrar. Abrió grande los ojos sorprendido, intentó liberarse del agarre, pero no era suficiente era muy débil contra la otra persona, casi no vio por donde iba pues él o la secuestrador o secuestradora había cubierto sus ojos con la gorra. Pudo escuchar algunas cosas moverse, el cerrar de una puerta y había un olor agradable el lugar donde se encontraba ahora.

—Dis-disculpe. —Estaba nervioso, no sabía que hacer, incluso no sabía si iba salir ileso de esta situación ahora. —Si se trata de dinero yo…

Escuchó una risita.

—Eres todo un bobo. —El "secuestrador" destapó sus ojos, así visualizó muy bien quien era en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. El pelirrojo se reía por el comentario del otro chico, pues le parecía gracioso que pensara que era un secuestrador y ¿Quién diablos le habla así a uno de esos tipos? Pues sólo Doble D.

—Esto es inmoral Kevin. No sé que realmente quieres, pero no pienso quedarme aquí mucho tiempo viendo como te burlas de mí. —Se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero.

Kevin paró de reír.

—No te enojes tonto.

Doble D miró alrededor suyo, estaban en el armario del conserje, ahora sabía porque sentía ese olor a limpieza que tanto le agrada, por todos lados se encontraban detergentes y super limpiadores, que el mismo reconocía porque tenía mucho de esos en casa.

Tenía muy poco espacio los dos, menos de un metro separaba sus cuerpos, Kevin sólo se dedicaba a ver a Eddward y éste sólo se dedicaba a mirar a otros lugares, lo menos que quería era observar esa mirada penetrante del otro chico.

—Necesitamos hablar.

Dijo por fin, haciendo que el de gorra saltara de susto y nervios.

Kevin recostó su mano contra la pared donde Edd se apoyaba, chaqueó los dientes dirigiendo la mirada hacia otro lado, estaba sonrojado, pero en el lugar donde se encontraba era un poco oscuro y por suerte no era bien visualizada algunas cosas.

—K-Kevin nos pueden ver y debo decir que sería una situación incómoda.

—No te preocupes bobo, Nat está cuidando todo afuera. —Señaló con su dedo pulgar confiado, nadie iba a interrumpirlos esta vez, ahora podría decir lo que se le plazca.

Doble D tragó saliva, sabía que quería hablar respecto sobre el beso, pero él no quería y menos si era para dejar las cosas olvidadas porque era lo menos deseaba. Sentía una atracción fuerte hacia Kevin, eso lo sabía bien y sería muy frustrante que él le dijera algo así.

Ni él sabía desde cuando comenzó a fijarse en el otro chico, sólo paso un día en su mente que le parecía atractivo, pero luego de darse cuenta de aquel pensamiento solo trató de ignorarlo y borrarlo de la mente siempre. Podía disimilar muy bien sus sentimientos hasta ahora, solo debía pensar en que era todo causa del cerebro y unas cuantas hormonas que deseaba destruir él mismo, pues hasta hoy en día para era imposible que alguien como Kevin pudiera siquiera regalarle un saludo.

Era Kevin después de todo.

Además de pensarlo ya más de dos años, estaba en negación con su nueva orientación sexual, vamos, tal vez todos pensaban que era algo afeminado o simplemente diferente a los demás chicos, pero él no era gay o al menos no quería serlo, ya se sentía menos preciado por muchas personas con solo ser nerd y ahora ser gay iba ser mucho peor, Kevin lo odiaría o solo le haría bullying por el resto de su vida; sin embargo y contradiciéndose lo quería de verdad. No sabía el por qué, tal vez veía algo que las otras personas no hacían. Tal vez porque había conocido esa parte amable y linda de él.

—Me gustas. —Le murmuró el pelirrojo sonrojado, suspirando con dificultad, su corazón empezó a palpitar demasiado rápido, lo había dicho sin rodeos, lo había dicho con toda la transparencia posible, fue así como sintió un nudo en la garganta que deseaba sacar de una maldita vez pues no era lo único que deseaba decir.

Edd entreabrió su boca, su mente se nubló de repente; estaba en blanco, no podía articular bien las palabras. El iris de sus ojos se agrandó mientras sudaba cada vez más y sus manos temblaban. Eso había sido demasiado inesperado, su corazón latía fuertemente al igual que el de Kevin.

¿Y si escuchaba aquel palpitar? Se preguntaron los dos ruborizados.

¿Debería sonreír? Se preguntó mentalmente Edd con muchas ganas de hacerlo, así que sólo agachó la mirada para que Kevin no lo viera y curvó sus labios un poco.

El pelirrojo por su parte sobó la parte posterior de su cuello, el silencio se había tornado demasiado incomodo y tenía que solucionarlo diciendo algo, especialmente para que Edd no creyera que lo que decía era sólo una simple broma.

—Y...—Hizo una corta pausa para tragar saliva dirigiendo la vista al de gorra que solo tenía la mirada hacia abajo. —Aunque te parezca estúpido o extraño, para mí eres lindo.

Edd levantó un poco la vista solo admirando el abdomen del otro que suspiraba.

—Maldita sea, bobo. No soy bueno para estas cosas. Solo quiero que me creas.

Edd siguió en silencio aún sin saber qué hacer.

—¿Recuerdas cuando te bese?

Edd se exaltó y bajo nuevamente la vista recordando cada detalle de esa noche.

—Sé que le dije a la estúpida de Marie quería que yo demostrara que estabas conmigo. Ella nunca dijo que tendría que ser un beso... —Edd abrió los ojos sonrojando ya hasta las orejas. —Sé que sonara jodidamente patético, pero ya deseaba besarte hace tiempo, tonto.

El pelirrojo apretó los dientes, ya no sabía que más decir, estaba siendo sincero por primera vez en su vida.

—K-Kevin mis disculpas pero yo... —Siguió con la mirada hacia el suelo, sus labios temblaban al ritmo que intentaba de soltar cada palabra, el pelirrojo apenas podía entenderlo, pues su voz era baja e intranquila, lo que estaba a punto de decir en realidad no era lo que él quería, pero tenía desconfianza en el mismo. —No puedo aceptar tus halagos. —las lagrimas empezaron a juntarse en sus ojos.

Aún no Edd, aún no debes llorar, pensó.

—Lo Entiendo. —Dijo Kevin encogiendo los hombros un momento y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta. —Sigamos igual bobo. —Apenas susurró con un dolor enorme en el corazón, ahora en definitivo estaba devastado, era la primera vez que le ocurría algo así. Se sentía rechazado y todo un idiota. —Como si nada hubiera ocurrido, ¿Entendido?

-...

Kevin suspiró, sino fuera por Nat tal vez se quedaba con la duda acerca de cómo reaccionaría Edd, que le diría o si podía incluso conocerse más sin inventar ninguna excusa o hablar a escondidas. Aunque por el momento, tal vez el hubiera preferido eso; quedar en silencio, y esperar a conocerlo mucho más.

—Me iré ya. —Sólo dijo eso para salir de una vez y buscar donde matar sus penas, sabía que Nat lo esperaba listo para cualquier cosa, para animar o alegrarse junto a su amigo.

Kevin giró el picaporte de la puerta con su mirada concentrada en el abrir de la puerta, en ese instante Doble D lo detuvo agarrando la manga de su chaqueta con sus dos manos.

—M-me gustas... —Murmuró impresionando a Kevin, no podía dejar ir su felicidad por sus tontos complejos, llegó a esa conclusión en poco tiempo. Levantó su mirada chocando con los ojos verdes del pelirrojo, éste sólo le sonreía con ternura por tal declaración.

Entretanto estaban todos reunidos en la cafetería y Ed buscando los tan ansiados dulces que le habría prometido Nat, empujó a todos y tiró unas cuantas bandejas de comida. Cuando escucharon todos acercarse las "Hermanas Crueles" golpeando con furia la puesta de la cafetería de la escuela.

—¡¿Donde está Kevin?! — Gritó Lee con una pose de heroína, sus otras hermanas fruncían el ceño enojadas. Marie ya había contado todo lo que había visto la noche de la fiesta a ellas.

—¿Kevin? —Cuestionó Nazz arqueando una ceja.

—¡Sí, Kevin! ¡Niña que se cree bonita hum! —May jaló unos mechones de su cabello de la rubia.

—No lo oculten, sabemos que está acá.

Ed y Eddy se alegraron por el hecho en que esta vez las hermanas no los perseguían a ellos.

Nazz golpeó suavemente la mano de May que jalaba su rubio cabello haciendo que de inmediato ella la soltara, frunció el ceño, sin entender lo que ocurría del por qué las hermanas lo buscaban a Kevin, él nunca se metía con ninguna de ellas, no habría razón alguna para que ellas se metieran a armar una pelea con él.

Se cruzó de brazos y se levantó de su asiento,

—¿Para qué buscan a Kevin?

Todos detuvieron su almuerzo para escuchar con atención.

—¡¿Acaso no es obvio?! —Abrazó a Marie mientras acariciaba su cabeza. —¡Lastimó a mí hermana y pagará por eso!

—¿Cómo? ¡Kevin no haría algo así! —Defendió a su amigo la rubia, sin creer lo que decía la mayor de las hermanas.

—¡Beso a mí novio! —Gritó Marie llorando con enojo reviviendo los recuerdos de aquella noche.

Todos se quedaron boca abierta quedándose en un silencio incomodo en toda la cafetería, incluso la cocinera estaba entretenida por tal teatro que se armaban todos, justo en esos momento amaba su trabajo.

—¿Doble D? —Dijo Eddy arqueando una ceja sin creerlo.

—¡Sí! —Sólo respondió Marie ocultado su rostro en el hombro de su hermana, Eddy por su parte se quedó callado al igual que todos. Eso no podía ser cierto, pensó. Su mejor amigo no era esa clase de persona, tal vez era extraño y algo delicado, pero nada más.

—Una vez yo y Tablón los vimos en la biblioteca solos. —Sentenció Johnny, cubriendo la boca de Tablón como si él lo hubiera dicho.

Todos voltearon a verlo sin decir ningún comentario al respecto.

—¡Déjenlos! es amor lo que sienten ¿Acaso no entienden? —Gritó Jimmy haciendo que Sarah se exaltara.

—¡Jimmy!

—Lo siento Sarah. —Agachó la mirada.

—¡¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?!

—Hace poquito. —Dijo susurrando con delicadeza.

—¿Ahora si nos creen? ¡Dejen de ocultarlo y tráiganlo! —Gritó Lee desesperada, con lo que habían dicho los otros chicos era prueba más que suficiente para destruirle la cara a Kevin en un dos por tres.

Fue en ese entonces cuando Nat entró a la cafetería riendo, pero al ver las caras asustadas y molestas de algunos, borró su sonrisa de su rostro. Su intuición le decía que estaba en graves problemas y que no sólo él, pues Marie lloraba mientras lo veía con desprecio al igual que sus otras hermanas, Eddy estaba en shock, algunos rostros sólo lo veían extrañados exigiendo una explicación de donde se encontraba Kevin.

—¿Q-qué hay? —Dijo asustado, esperando lo peor.


	6. Entre los dos

**Nota: **¿Por qué no tengo amigos que estén obsesionados con el KevEdd? LOL

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes le pertenecen a Danny Antonucci y Nathan Kedd Goldberg le pertenece a la maravillosa c2ndy2c1d.

* * *

**La Primera Vez**

**Capítulo 5: Entre los dos.**

—M-Me gustas…

Nat estaba recostándose contra la puerta, pegando su oído hacia ella, esperanzado de escuchar toda la conversación sin perder ningún detalle, en ese instante. Abrió los ojos y la boca al escuchar la voz de Edd admitiendo sus sentimientos hacia su mejor amigo. Fue en ese entonces que sonrió de felicidad.

Ahora su mejor amigo tenía alguien especial, caminó con dicho pensamiento fuera de ahí, para dirigirse de una vez a la cafetería. Su trabajo ya estaba hecho.

Cuando Edd jaló fuerte la manga de la chaqueta de Kevin, este sólo volteó a verlo con una sonrisa más relajada, al poder por fin escuchar aquellas palabras tan ansiadas.

Doble D al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho se exaltó y lo soltó rápido avergonzado por su acción, la mezcla de sentimientos era demasiado para él: felicidad, angustia, nunca se había sentido así tan vulnerable, tan feliz, y al mismo tiempo con tanto miedo de lo que pudiera ocurrir después.

—Edd...

Doble D agachó su cabeza ante su llamado, era la primera vez que Kevin lo llamaba por su nombre.

—Gracias por decirlo…—Se acomodó frente a Eddward sonriendo, cerró los ojos un segundo, permitiéndose acomodar sus ideas. Posó su mano derecha sobre la cabeza de Doble D, sin decir nada más, éste al no escuchar nada de parte del pelirrojo levantó la mirada encontrándose por fin con esos ojos verdes que lo había estado admirando tanto tiempo. —Entonces… ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —Balbuceó Kevin con dificultad.

Doble D desvió la mirada a un lado, ruborizado por completo. Esto era difícil para él, pues era la primera relación amorosa que tendría en toda su vida y ahora no estaba seguro ni siquiera de lo que hacía. No sabría si de decir que sí o no a Kevin, en ese momento sólo se le venían imágenes de todos sus amigos en su mente. ¿Lo aceptarían? Y si no era así ¿Podría vivir con eso?

—¿Bobo? —Arqueó una ceja Kevin al no ver ninguna respuesta del otro chico.

— Quisiera sugerir que…—Suspiró con pesadez. —S-Sólo seamos amigos.—Sentenció por fin, dejando a Kevin anonadado por las últimas palabras. Por un momento había pensado que esto sólo se trataba de una broma, pero recordó con quien estaba tratando, así que sólo optó por quitar su mano que posaba encima de esa gorra negra que llevaba siempre el chico y rascó la parte posterior de su cuello, ahora era él quien no sabía que decir al respecto de la situación. No tenía ninguna explicación alguna de tal decisión del otro, pues había dicho que también le gustaba ¿No? Entonces ¿Por qué?

Doble D se encogió de hombros y acarició su brazo, sabía que Kevin quería saber el por qué de aquella propuesta.

—Mierda, no entiendo. —Murmuró entre dientes golpeando la puerta con la punta de su zapato.

Edd por su parte se asustó al verlo de ese modo al pelirrojo, no se veía nada bien como estaban yendo las cosas ahora, Kevin estaba enojado, tal vez por el hecho que por un momento obtuvo esperanza de que todo estaba saliendo bien, la falsa esperanza que le había dado Doble D y el pequeño momento de felicidad que tuvo, éste mismo se lo derrumbó en un segundo.

—K-Kevin…—Dijo con dificultad tratando de calmarlo.

— ¿Ahora qué? —Frotó su frente con las yemas de sus dedos.

Eran demasiadas contradicciones, en efecto.

—Déjame esclarecer todo, por favor.

—Di lo que tengas que decir.

Kevin se encontraba demasiado molesto e incomodo, ahora. Levantó su cabeza mirando hacia el techo mientras guardaba sus manos dentro de su chaqueta. Dios, ¿Por qué soy tan idiota? Pensó y curvó un poco sus labios emitiendo una leve sonrisa de tristeza, escuchando ya con atención lo que diría Edd.

—Sé muy bien que dije que m-me gustas y es verdad, pero debo serte sincero. —Entrelazó los dedos de sus manos entre sí. —No me siento capaz de llevar una relación contigo. Es decir…—Se inquietó un poco y empezó a jugar con sus pulgares. —Tal vez no hayas analizado la situación, pero tú y yo somos muy diferentes.

Kevin lo observó con detenimiento sin entenderlo aún.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Tú sabes que tenemos diferentes tipos de roces sociales, siempre te encuentras rodeado de personas que te admiran por ser sólo tú. Y yo…sólo tengo pocos amigos, que en realidad no sé si les agrade la idea que estemos juntos. —Suspiró, pensando especialmente en Eddy que odiaba con todo su ser al pelirrojo.

—¿Es sólo por eso?

—Y, no sé si en realidad seré capaz de acaparar tus expectativas en una relación. —Se deslizó contra la pared quedándose sentado, pegando sus rodillas contra su pecho.

Sí, Kevin no era el único que se sentía devastado por la decisión de Doble D.

—Mis disculpas, Kevin.

—...De verdad eres un tonto. —Se agachó quedando a la altura de Edd, éste sólo observaba con detenimiento cada movimiento del otro, de repente vio como con lentitud se acercaba el rostro del pelirrojo, éste agarró sus hombros como la primera vez en que se besaron y lo acercó a sus labios, besándolo por fin. Quería darle seguridad, cualquier cosa que pasaría todo estaría bien porque él mismo se encargaría de ello.

Eddward bajó despacio sus párpados, tratando de disfrutar el beso inesperado, no estaba seguro si iba ser la última vez en que sintiera esa sensación de calidez en sus labios, así que sólo se inclinó un poco hacia adelante tratando de corresponderlo con torpeza. Kevin al darse cuenta que Edd contribuía sin quejarse sobre aquello, cogió su rostro acariciando una de sus mejillas con su dedo pulgar, era tan torpe y tierno que en ese momento decidió por su cuenta no dejarlo escapar de ninguna manera.

Una vez que se separaron, el pelirrojo rió haciendo que Doble D sólo pestañeará confundido.

—Si realmente no quisieras estar conmigo, me hubieras separado de ti. Bobo.

Edd agrandó los ojos.

—Si a tus estúpidos amigos no les agrada la idea, los golpearé hasta que se acostumbren, especialmente al idiota de Eddy. —Se levantó riendo con confianza por lo que acababa de decir, extendió su brazo y ofreció su mano para que Edd se levantará. —Y no te preocupes por mis amigos, también los golpearé si intentan alguna estupidez.

Eddward sonrió y tomó su mano.

—Tú vocabulario Kevin.—Lo reprendió aún con esa sonrisa.

—¿Ah? ¡¿A quién le importa eso ahora, bobo? —Rió bajando la gorra negra hasta los ojos de Doble D, molestándolo un poco, sabía que él odiaba que tocaran su tan preciada gorra.

—Por favor Kevin, no me agrada que toquen mí gorra. —La acomodó dejándolo nuevamente en su misma posición.

— Así que…—Rascó su mejilla derecha, ruborizado. —¿Debo de gustarte mucho, no bobo?

Doble D se sonrojó por la pregunta, no sabía si responderla o sólo ignorarla, pues tal vez era otra pesada broma.

Kevin sonrió al ver al otro tan nervioso y sonrojado.

—Entonces, ¿Quieres salir conmigo? —Volvió hacer la misma pregunta.

Edd agachó la mirada nervioso, como desde el principio, sabía que el pelirrojo lo estaba examinando cada movimiento suyo y eso le hacía sentir más avergonzado todavía. ¿Cómo realmente debería responder aquella pregunta? En ese momento sólo quería lanzarse a los brazos de Kevin, al igual que esas películas románticas que había visto, pero ahí se veían tan fáciles las cosas con respecto a mostrar sus sentimientos, él no podía hacerlo con tanta naturalidad.

—S-sí. —Murmuró por fin asintiendo despacio sin saber cómo actuar.

El pelirrojo agarró su mano entrelazando sus dedos con los de Eddward, éste alzó la mirada enfrentado a los ojos verdes de Kevin que lo miraban con ternura.

—Todo estará bien. —Le murmuró por último a sabiendas que luego de que salieran de ese lugar, tendrían que dar muchas explicaciones hacia todos sus amigos, a cada uno de ellos y aunque no todos lo aceptaran.

Entretanto "Las Hermanas Crueles" causaban un alboroto en la cafetería, Lee había agarrado a Nat del cuello de su camisa al verlo a penas entrar. Ella frunció el ceño, sabía que él era el mejor amigo de Kevin y que sabía dónde diablos se había metido.

Nat sonreía un tanto preocupado en ese momento por su vida, todavía no sabía con exactitud que querían y porque todos actuaban tan extraño.

—¡¿Dónde está?! —Gritó la pelirroja escupiendo un poco de saliva en la cara de Nathan.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando nena. —Encogió sus hombros.

—Hablo de tú amiguito, Kevin. —Dijo, perdiendo la paciencia.

—No tengo idea. —Mintió sonriendo burlón, no delataría a su mejor amigo así todos fueran contra él. —No soy su niñera.

—¡Mientes!

Nathan se encogió nuevamente de hombros sin importarle lo que dijera Lee.

—Oye desteñido. —Se acercó Eddy ahora a interrogarlo. —¿Dónde está Doble D?

—No lo sé. —Alargó las palabras disimulando indiferencia hacia el asunto.

—¡Déjenme! ¡Yo lo golpearé! —Exclamó Eddy remangando sus mangas cortas de su playera.

—Eddy, espera. —Intermedió Nazz colocándose al lado de Lee. —Déjalo, así lo golpees puede que no diga nada. Kevin es su mejor amigo después de todo.

—¡Es un truco! —Se quejó Marie con lágrimas en los ojos y el maquillaje cayendo resbalando por sus mejillas.

Eddy arqueó una ceja haciendo caso sumiso a la rubia y Lee lo soltó ignorando a su hermana, tenía razón Nazz así lo patearan el trasero de Nat no iba hablar nada, además nadie asegura que él sabe acerca de la relación Edd y Kevin. El de cabello azul verdoso calló de trasero al suelo, de inmediato la rubia lo ayudó a levantarse.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucede? —Murmuró Nat sólo para que Nazz lo escuchara.

—Es sobre Kevin y Doble D. —la rubia frunció el ceño. —¿Sabes algo de eso?

—Claro que no, linda. —Fingió su sonrisa negando aún todo, ahora realmente estaba preocupado, una vez que entre Kevin por esa puerta un caos se iba a desatar, un caos que a muchos podrían afectar, y más ahora que seguro Doble D entraría a su lado. Tragó saliva.

La situación no se veía nada cómoda, todos estaban ahí esperando una explicación al respecto de la relación de los dos chicos.

Oh no.

Si no fuera por la tonta de Marie seguramente esto hubiera tenido un mejor final, pensó mordiendo su labio inferior.

—¡Bien, lo esperaremos! —Gritó Lee apretando los dientes aún observando a su hermana llorar.

—Deberíamos buscarlo, Lee. —Sugirió May mientras consolaba a Marie. —Tal vez se escondió.

—Tienes razón May, vamos a buscarlo. —Caminaron unos cuantos pasos directo a la puerta.

Justo en ese momento entró Kevin quedando frente a frente con la hermana mayor, todos se quedaron en silencio al ver la entrada del pelirrojo, May frunció el ceño y Marie paró de llorar por un momento, pasó sólo unos segundos para que se llegara dar cuenta que ahora ya podía golpear al pelirrojo. Así que lo primero que hizo fue lanzarse sobre él para tirarle una bofetada, una tan fuerte que el otro no desearía volver a besar a su novio nunca más.

—¡¿Qué diablos les sucede?! — Agarró la muñeca de Marie para que no intentara nada extraño, bajo con lentitud su brazo mirándola con indiferencia. — ¿Y?

—¡Sabemos lo que le hiciste a Marie! —Gritó May indignada. —Y pagarás por eso Kevin. —Golpeó su mano fuerte con un puño, como advertencia al chico.

Nazz se abrió paso entre las hermanas para poder hablar con el pelirrojo de la mejor forma, también estaba confundida al igual que las otras chicas y todos a su alrededor. Pero sabía que la mejor forma era lidiar con esto de la forma más tranquila con Kevin, de todas formas ella sabía que su mejor amigo no haría algo así y menos con alguien que ha detestado mucho tiempo.

Marie y Kevin dirigieron su mirada a la rubia que se acercaba con tranquilidad cuando de repente escucharon la puerta de la cafetería abrirse, entrando efectivamente Doble D que por un momento se paralizó al ver que todos dirigían su miraba en él, la sonrisa en su rostro se borró de inmediato. ¿Acaso ya todos lo sabían? Examinó la situación con detenimiento, las hermanas crueles furiosas; la mirada de todos incluyendo la de sus amigos; ellos lucían confundidos, Kevin y Marie impresionados, La mirada de Nat preocupado y el rostro intranquilo de Nazz, al parecer no todo estaría bien.

Jimmy caminó con miedo entre las demás personas y agarró las dos manos de Edd, éste sólo lo miró extrañado al ver tal acción del pequeño.

—Yo los apoyaré Doble D. —Dijo con una sutil delicadeza y sonriendo tratando de darle confianza acerca de sus decisiones a Edd.

—Mu-Muchas gracias Jimmy, pero no entiendo a lo que te refieres. —Sonrió Eddward sin evitar que una gota deslizara en su sien, quitó de ahí sus manos que Jimmy sostenía con fuerza.

— ¡¿Estas o no con el imbécil de Kevin?! —Gritó Eddy enojado y desesperado.

Todos esperaron su respuesta.

Eddward empezó a sudar con nerviosismo, al ver el rostro de todos, notaba que no era bien vista la relación con el pelirrojo.

Comenzó a analizar la situación con detenimiento a pesar que temblaba sin parar. Miró el rostro de su novio ahora, que aún no soltaba la muñeca de Marie, él le sonrió tratando de darle confianza recordando sus palabras anteriores.

Eddy se acercó y lo agarró de los hombros sacudiéndole. Doble D lo vio a los ojos a su camarada, se veían tristes, preocupados y a la vez furiosos. Eddy se sentía de alguna forma traicionado, no tenía ningún problema si Edd tenía diferentes gustos que los suyos, sólo le molestaba el hecho que justo la persona con la que se siente atraída es con el idiota de Kevin, lo odiaba de verdad, nunca va olvidar sus burlas, sus insultos y enfrentamientos que tuvo con el chico y esto lo sabía muy bien Eddward.

Doble D ya no sabía qué hacer, estaba feliz porque tenía ese alguien especial a su lado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba triste y angustiado por su propia respuesta. ¿Iba a afectar su amistad aquello?

—No estamos juntos. —Sentenció Kevin al ver a su novio en un grave aprieto, optó por decir semejante estupidez, que él muy bien sabía que más tarde debía dar una explicación al respecto de ello.

Eddy soltó a Edd más tranquilo, Doble D miró confundido a Kevin. Eso no era cierto, pensó sin entender lo que trataba de hacer el pelirrojo. Analizó rápido la situación, tal vez ahora era conveniente decir eso.

—Eso no es verdad. —Reclamó Marie desafiando al pelirrojo, ella no iba ser engañada con facilidad después de todo, fue la única testigo de aquel beso. —¿Acaso no recuerdas que besaste a Doble D?

Kevin soltó bruscamente la muñeca de Marie.

—Lo que dices es mentira, niña tonta. —Negó cruzándose de brazos.

—El pelón de Johnny los vio cariñositos en la biblioteca. —Señaló a Johnny que miraba todo escondiéndose detrás de una mesa junto a Tablón.

—Tablón los vió. —Señaló a su amigo temblando al ver la mirada asesina de Kevin.

—M-mis disculpas por la intromisión, pero creo que sé a lo que se está refiriendo Johnny. —Interrumpió Doble D alzando un dedo para poder llamar la atención de los espectadores. —Kevin sólo me estaba devolviendo unas cosas que le había prestado. Por favor no mal entiendan la situación. —Trató de salvarse también de tantos cuestionamientos.

—¿Y sobre Jimmy? ¿Tienes alguna explicación sobre eso? —Arqueó una ceja Eddy. —Señor genio.

—Y-yo escuché cosas. —Jugó con sus dedos índices avergonzado, se sentía un acosador ahora que lo habían descubierto. —Cosas que hablaban Nat y Kevin. —Cerró fuerte sus ojos asustado, había demasiada presión ahora. Realmente él no quería que esto acabará así, si es que había una relación entre esos dos chicos hubiera preferido que todo sea diferente a lo que ocurría. Pero no todos eran como él, no todos pensaban igual y eso lo sabía.

—¿Qué escuchaste Jimmy? —Preguntó Sarah palmeando el hombro de su amigo, ella lo entendía, entendía que no quería que alguien de ahí salga lastimado, porque todos eran sus amigos.

Jimmy quedó en silencio, ya no deseaba decir más al respecto.

—¡Yo te haré hablar! —Apuntó Lee a Jimmy con la escoba que había encontrado en una de la esquina de la cafetería.

—¡Sarah! —Abrazó a su amiga, temblando y esperando lo peor.

—Hey tranquila. —Se colocó Nat frente a la pelirroja. —Sólo es un niño, puede que se haya equivocado.

—Largo de acá sonrisa bonita, contigo no es el problema. —Dio unos pequeños golpes al abdomen del de cabello azul verdoso con la escoba.

—¡Suficiente! No pienso escuchar más estupideces. —Kevin se acercó hasta donde se encontraba la hermana mayor de las Crueles. —Si estuviera o no con el idiota de Doble D a ustedes no les importa ni una mierda. —Cogió la escoba con fuerza quitándola de las manos de Lee, ella entreabrió la boca al ver como el chico con su pierna la partía en dos. —No jodan más.

—¡No le crean! Los dos mienten, yo lo vi todo. —Insistía Marie a sus hermanas exigiendo la venganza. No podía perder, ella quería que los dos chicos pagaran por el daño que le habían ocasionado, Doble D se había convertido en un capricho por muchos años y perderlo afectaría su orgullo, más aún si caía en manos de Kevin.

No es que haya estado obsesionada con uno de los Eds, sólo le encantaba verlo nervioso cada vez que se acercaba con sus hermanas a regalarles algunos besos con mucho afecto. Realmente era gracioso como un chico sentía tantos nervios sólo por ese pequeño detalle, además ya estaba acostumbrada a él. Era común decir "Mí novio" a pesar que el otro no quería nada con ella.

Era o no amor, eso no le importaba, solo quería que su eterno novio, no la deje.

—Se acabó Marie. —Palmearon su hombro, haciendo que despertara de una vez. Volteó a ver de quien se trataba encontrando a Nazz dándole consuelo, tal vez a ella le dolía tanto como a Marie saber que puede que Kevin no la quiera a ella, como siempre esperó. Puede que a la rubia la duela incluso más que a la otra chica, pero lo ocultaba con esa débil sonrisa, después de todo ella debía apoyar a su mejor amigo sea lo que sea. Siempre lo iba a querer.

Nazz lo sabía, sabía que lo que la de cabello azul oscuro se refería después de todo entre el medio del alboroto, tuvo la oportunidad de confirmarlo con Nat. Sólo dijo algo como: "¿Dime la verdad, se besaron?" en ese momento Nathan sólo la vio unos segundos sin decir nada, sobó la parte posterior de su cabeza y asintió confirmándolo todo.

¿Tuvo suerte? No lo sabe, al menos, ya estaba preparada para hablar con el pelirrojo más tarde sobre aquel asunto.

Marie la veía fijamente, podía leer los ojos azules de la rubia con atención. Iba estar bien, sólo necesitaba a alguien que comprendiera ese dolor. Ella suspiró y apretó los dientes con rabia, para luego tirarse contra la rubia hasta abrazarla con fuerza. Nazz correspondió su abrazo con la misma intensidad que la otra, mordió su labio inferior y murmuró unas cuantas palabras para que la otra chica se sintiera mejor.

—Gracias. —Susurró Marie en el oído de la rubia, esta se separó de ella y le sonrió.

—Vamos afuera, estarás mejor ahí.

Todos observaban con atención la escena, puede que haya sido la más extraña del día, pero con eso podían darse cuenta que las diferencias de las dos chicas no era impedimento para que puedan apoyarse entre ellas.

Las otras dos "Hermanas Crueles" sonrieron pues el llanto de Marie había parado. Nazz caminó aún consolando a la otra chica hacia fuera de la cafetería, sin decir nada, comprendía después lo incómodo que estaba todo ahí y no quería empeorarlo. Lee y May salieron detrás de ellas para saber cómo se encontraba su hermana, pero sin antes decir que se vengarían tarde o temprano de Kevin, éste sólo hizo una mueca de inferencia, pues no tenía miedo de ellas.

Una vez que salieron, la cafetería se quedó en un silencio incómodo. Ninguno de los chicos deseaba hablar; a pesar que suponían que debían algunas disculpas a Doble D y Kevin por sospechar que tenían alguna clase de relación íntima. De todas formas, Eddy tenía muchas dudas al respecto de todo, pero ¿Acaso debería decirlas de una vez? Aunque las diga ahora, seguro todo negarían, pensó pasando su mano en su rostro de arriba hacia abajo.

—Bien, ya vámonos. —Dijo serio, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del cafetín.

— ¡Pero Eddy no nos dieron dulces! —Reclamó Ed buscando en la basura.

—Ahí no encontrarás nada, descerebrado. —Giró su cuerpo un poco, dirigió su mirada hacia Kevin y Nat mientras arrugaba la frente. —Todo fue una trampa. —Dijo por fin, saliendo de ahí.

Doble D tragó saliva y Ed sólo se quedo ahí sin decir nada, por primera vez habían visto actuar así a su mejor amigo, Eddy siempre ha sido un chico que todo lo ve broma tras broma, incluso en los momentos tristes. Si tenía alguna preocupación era siempre por encajar entre la gente popular, pero nada más.

Ed caminó hasta donde se encontraba Eddward para abrazarlo con todas sus fuerzas.

—¡M-Me asfixio, Ed! ¡Bájame! —Exigió Doble D, a punto de dejar de respirar.

—No importa lo que eres Doble D, para mí siempre serás mejor que la llorona y las quesadillas. ¡Serás siempre como las gallinas que tiene Rolf! —Sonrió Ed, bajándolo con cuidado hacia el suelo..

—¡Así se habla Ed muchacho! —Aprobó el mensaje extraño; Rolf, mientras aplaudía.

—Eso fue hermoso Sarah. —Mordió su labio inferior Jimmy mientras se llenaban sus ojos de lágrimas por la ternura del momento.

—Lo sé, Jimmy. —Sacó un pañuelo Sarah secando unas cuantas lágrimas que habían resbalado en sus mejillas por lo que había dicho su hermano mayor.

—Gracias Ed. —Sonrió Doble D por las sinceras y algo extrañas palabras de su amigo, de todas formas entendía bien el mensaje, sabía que podía contar con él. —Pero tengo que hablar con Eddy, ahora.

Sonó la campana advirtiendo que ya era hora de regresar a clases cada uno. Doble D suspiró. Sabía que ahora debía hablar con su mejor amigo luego de clases y aclarar sus dudas. No sabía con exactitud aún que era lo que le molestaba a Eddy, el podría explicar el asunto y tal vez decir lo que pasaba en verdad con el pelirrojo, después de todo era su amigo y lo llegaría a entender.

Todos salieron de la cafetería una vez terminado el drama, la cocinera y sus ayudantes que habían salido a ver la escena volvieron a hacer sus deberes mientras hacían comentarios sobre lo que había pasado.

Luego en clase había sólo tensión, el profesor se dio cuenta de lo extraño que se estaba comportando Eddy, pero le hacía sentir contento pues no había caos en el aula después de tanto tiempo y verlo tan serio al pelirrojo sin sus gritos como antes, lo hacía feliz, además su grosera conducta que a él le parecía cool se había ido, ahora sólo se dedicaba a suspirar.

A pesar del silencio ninguno prestaba atención a la clase ni siquiera su alumno estrella, que parecía escribir algo en su cuaderno, aunque en realidad garabateaba una esquina de ellos con un lápiz para luego borrarlo.

—Bien, eso es todo. Ahora les diré de qué tratará la tarea.

Algunos emitieron un quejido de molestia al escuchar la palabra "tarea" en los labios del profesor.

Eddward por su parte dejó de perderse en sus pensamientos y empezó a apuntar todo acerca sobre la tarea que estaba dejando. Ahora solo quería que acabara la clase para que pudiera hablar con sus dos amigos con tranquilidad, pues éste tipo de cosas se debían decir a solas y personalmente. Además así podría tener paciencia para convencer a Eddy y Ed que su relación con Kevin no era nada malo, que él estaba feliz y quería que todo siguiera como antes.

Una vez que terminó la clase todos se dirigieron ya a sus casilleros a arreglar unas cosas y salir por fin de la escuela.

—Genios ya es hora, debemos terminar nuestro plan.

Sólo dijo eso Eddy saliendo con sus amigos de la escuela, todo parecía normal en él, incluso había comenzado a hablar sobre el plan a Doble D y Ed que sólo lo seguían escuchándolo por todo el camino a casa sin cuestionar nada al respecto.

Cuando llegaron a la vivienda de Eddy, éste se dispuso a buscar sus llaves para abrir la puerta, fue en ese entonces cuando decidió armarse de valor Edd.

—E-Eddy... —Murmuró su nombre algo nervioso.

—Dime, genio. — Respondió abriendo por fin la puerta de su casa. —Acomódense chicos. —Tiró su mochila a un lado apenas entró, sin importarle donde cayera. Ed hizo lo mismo que su amigo, tiró su mochila al lado del otro. Doble D por su parte recogió las cosas de ambos y los llevó a la habitación de Eddy para acomodarlos como debía ser. Salió de ahí, dejando todo en orden, buscó a sus amigos alrededor de la casa hasta encontrarlos en la cocina, alrededor de ellos sólo había desastre de comida.

—Ven Shakespeare, prepárate uno. —Dijo Eddy mientras daba un mordisco a su sándwich.

Lo mismo hacia Ed

—Eddy necesito hablar contigo. —Se acercó a la mesa, para sentarse al lado de sus amigos.

—Claro claro. ¿Qué pasa? —Habló con la boca llena.

—Se trata acerca de lo que paso hoy en la cafetería.

Eddy dejo de comer.

Doble D jugó con la yema de sus dedos golpeándolos entre sí.

—Sé que no te agradó que eso sucediera y...

—¿Me traicionas doble D?

—¿Qué es lo que tratas de decir Eddy? Sabes que somos amigos, nada ni nadie cambiará eso.

—Doble D. —Hizo un pequeño pause y agachó la mirada. — Kevin ha sido un imbécil todos estos años, acaso, ¿No recuerdas como se burlaba de nosotros y hacia que los demás lo hicieran, también? ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas todas esas humillaciones?!

Doble D quedó en silencio.

—Eddy yo, yo sé que Kevin nos ha estado molestando siempre. Pero creo que ahora es diferente.

—¿Ahora? ¡¿Ahora dices?! ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas cuando derramó todo un vaso de agua en ti?!

—Pero fue un accidente Eddy.

—Y yo te defendí aunque haya sido un maldito accidente, genio. —Golpeó con el dedo índice el pecho de Doble D mientras hablaba. Eddy recordó la escena de esa vez, hasta casi se iba a ganar una paliza gracias al ingrato de Eddward, pero éste no reconocía nada.

—Sólo quería que supieras que no es una relación la que tenemos. —Agachó su mirada nostálgico por lo que decía, Eddy arqueaba una ceja mientras escuchaba con atención al otro.

—¿Qué paso con la ropa de Kevin que estaba en tu casa eh?

Edd demoró en captar la pregunta unos segundos.

—El día que enfermaste.

Doble D arrugó sus shorts con sus manos, sin saber si dar o no explicaciones, ¿Debería? Eddy solo era su amigo ¿Por qué debía decirle todo lo que hacía?

—No... —Murmuró con debilidad, tanta que Eddy tuvo que acercarse a él para poder escucharlo. — No debería importarte eso Eddy, ¿Acaso tumbarías nuestra amistar por eso? — Eddward emitió una leve sonrisa mientras posaba su mano sobre la de Eddy, éste abrió los ojos ¿Acaso lo estaba confirmando? ¿Por qué no era tan simple para el aceptar aquella relación?

Eddy entreabrió los labios un poco, todos estos años se había acostumbrado a que Doble D sólo hiciera caso sumiso a todo los que él decía, habían prometido que nada los iba a separar a los tres, nadie podría pisotearlos y si lo hacían tendrían una venganza, nunca dejarían de hacer estafas, nunca tendrían novias porque eran complicadas y nunca dejarían que una pelea estúpida interfiriera entre los tres, menos si es por alguien.

—No... —Suspiró Eddy mirando su sándwich a medio comer, volvió a suspirar y miró el rostro preocupado de su amigo. —Da igual, genio. —Se encogió de hombros. — Lo odiaré siempre.

—...

— Da igual porque no es verdad, así que no me interesa por ahora.—Arrugó su frente y se cruzó de brazos aún necio.

Doble D suspiró.

—Eddy, yo...

—¡Tendré una gallina! —Exclamó Ed interrumpiendo la confesión de Eddward, Eddy arqueó una ceja y rió.

—¿Acaso Rolf te regalará una? ¿Descerebrado? —Sonrió burlón.

—No Eddy, Nat me regalará una y le pondré ¡Manuela Pajares!

Los chicos se quedaron en silencio ante el comentario del más alto.

—Seremos tíos. —Mordió su labio inferior riendo.

Después de unos segundos los tres chicos rieron y Ed recibió unos insultos de parte de Eddy. Los dos chicos que peleaban olvidaron por un momento el tema sobre Kevin, estuvieron así entre risas haciendo planes para nuevas estafas, pensando la manera de crear cosas nuevas o más bien, que Eddward las creará a beneficio de los tres.

Ed hacía unos cuantos comentarios fuera de lugar, para que los otros chicos dejaran sus diferencias, él sabía que si los dejaba a solas no iba terminar bien aquella conversación, Eddy odiaba a Kevin por todo. A Doble D le gustaba Kevin, él lo sabía, se notaba en los dos que algo había crecido, pudo notarlo en la cafetería, además conocía muy bien a su amigo y no sería indiferente hacia aquella relación como Eddy lo quiere hacer. Él quiere demasiado a sus amigos para verlos pelear, por su parte podía hacer el intento de olvidar todo lo que Kevin había hecho con los chicos estos años, si Doble D era feliz con él, está bien. Pero por ahora era mejor dejarlo así, que Eddy ignorará la atracción de su amigo y su rival.

Una vez que anocheció, Ed y Doble D se despidieron de Eddy dejándolo ya solo en casa, cada uno se separó para llegar a su respectivo hogar, todo estaba bien ahora al parecer. Era como si no hubiera pasado nada ese día. Tal vez los tres prefirieron no hablar del tema para evitar discusiones, de todas formas Eddy tendría que aceptar aquella relación tarde o temprano.

Eddy cerró la puerta de su casa con seguridad, miró con nostalgia el picaporte, estaba mal, se sentía mal porque era necio, se sentía tonto por hacerle sentir mal a su amigo, se sentía idiota por que quería evitar el tema a toda costa, apretó los dientes con fuerza, sentía furia e impotencia. ¿Qué había hecho mal? sólo quería el bienestar de su amigo y nada más, pero no si era al lado del pelirrojo. Golpeó su frente contra la puerta de madera, cerró los ojos con fuerza y dio un golpe fuerte con su mano derecha contra la pared dos veces.

—Que estúpido eres Eddy. —Se susurró a sí mismo, en su morada sólo se escuchó un gemido despacio lleno de dolor, Eddy se arrodilló en frente de la puerta, su mano aún cerrada por los puñetazos que dio, se deslizó contra la pared, su cabeza se encontraba agachada tratando de esconder aquel rostro entre su propia ropa sin poder lograrlo, abrió sus ojos despacio al darse cuenta lo que le ocurría, estaba llorando. ¿Por qué estaba llorando?

Eddy tocó sus mejillas con las yemas de sus dedos tratando de parar su llanto.

—¿Qué pasa? —Volvió a susurrarse. —¿Por qué, por qué estoy actuando tan estúpido? —Se levantó de su lugar para dirigirse al baño a lavar su cara. Golpeó su rostro una y otra vez tratando de entrar en sí. —¿Es por ellos? —Se miró fijamente espejo, bastó un momento para que acomodara sus ideas y con su dedo índice delineó la figura de su rostro en el espejo. —Lo siento Shakespeare, lo siento. —Se sonrió a sí mismo, sin poder evitar cayeron las primeras lágrimas de dolor en sus ojos, era entendible ahora todo. Eddy le gustaba Doble D...

Eso era todo, le gustaba su mejor amigo, no sabía desde cuando, no sabía cómo paso; tal vez en el transcurso del tiempo algo hizo que cambiara. Pero era demasiado tarde ahora, aunque no lo quería aceptar. Doble D le iba a decir algo importante acerca de Kevin, tal vez que en realidad si estaban juntos, sí; se lo iba a decir, pero él no quiso escuchar semejante noticia porque no estaba preparado y Ed lo sabía a pesar de ser el más tonto de los tres, pudo darse cuenta incluso antes que Eddy.

—Gracias Ed.

Limpió con la palma de sus manos sus ojos sin poder parar de dejar de sentir ese dolor en el pecho, era algo que lo abrumaba, era un algo que lo asfixiaba por dentro. Ahora tenía que saber, tenía que saber si Kevin realmente estaba con Edd, tenía que saber si era verdad ese amor.

Con lágrimas en los ojos empezó actuar, caminó rápido secando sus ojos todavía y salió casi corriendo de su casa, no pensaba nada en ese instante acerca de las consecuencias que traería hacer lo que iba hacer. Tocó la puerta de otra casa con insistencia de inmediato fue entonces que de ahí salió el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido, estaba enojado por la pertinencia del otro.

—¿Qué quieres bobo?

Eddy no lo vio ojos en ese instante sólo escucho la voz sorprendida de Kevin, pero le daba igual ahora, estaba furioso así que desquitaría su ira con él.

De repente golpeó la boca del estomago de Kevin con un puñetazo quitándole el aire por completo en unos minutos, éste sólo agarró su estómago unos instantes sin poder reclamar nada y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante tratando de recuperar el aire.

—¿Te gusta Doble D, no? Todo lo que dijeron los otros ¿Era verdad no es así? ¡¿Acaso creías que me iba a tragar su cuento?! ¡¿Acaso pensaste que te creería a ti?! —Kevin apretó los dientes aún tocando su abdomen a dolorido, eso había sido una sorpresa nada agradable, por su parte apretó con fuerza los dientes mientras contenía sus ganas de matar a Eddy.—¡Respóndeme estúpido!

Chilló Eddy haciendo que el pelirrojo perdiera el juicio, Kevin se lanzó contra él y golpeó su rostro de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho con la boca de su estomago, golpeó dos veces para ser exactos la cara del otro, un golpe cerca de su ojo y otro en la boca.

—¡Sí! ¡Pedazo de de imbécil, sabíamos que lo tomarías mal, por eso no te hemos dicho nada!

Eddy observaba con detenimiento a Kevin, pues si tenía razón sobre eso, no obstante él no sabía el verdadero porque del verdadero motivo y nunca lo iba a saber. Eddy sobó su mejilla, había caído entre el frio cemento y el césped de la casa del pelirrojo, que se encontraba casi sentado en el abdomen del otro chico.

Eddy lo empujó para que lo dejara libre y el pelirrojo calló sentado en el piso sentado.

—Prométeme algo. —Dijo por fin parándose y dando leves masajes a su rostro.

—¿Qué? —Arqueó una ceja Kevin.

—Más te vale cuidar a Doble D.

Kevin sonrió.

—No me tienes que decir que hacer. —Se levantó del suelo también y se dirigió a su casa, cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta volteó y miro de reojo al otro chico. —Eso lo sé desde un comienzo. —Habló por fin cerrando la puerta.

Eddy camino a su casa sin decir nada mas, al menos había dejado aclarado todo, al menos había golpeado a Kevin como siempre lo quiso hacer. Aún así no sé sentía también, no sabiendo sus verdaderos sentimientos y no sabiendo que Kevin y su mejor amigo estarán juntos desde ahora.

Una vez que llego a su hogar fue al espejo más cercano a ver su rostro. "Esto se pondrá morado mañana" pensó sin arrepentirse de nada y por fin dirigirse a descansar, había sido un día con demasiado drama.

Al día siguiente los Eds se encontraron en la escuela, Doble D como siempre había llegado temprano, esta vez le explicaría a Eddy todo lo que sucedía, pues primero debían saber sus amigos antes que los demás.

—¡Doble D! — Gritó Ed acercándose con su gallina en el brazo. —¡Mira! —Lo acercó al rostro de su amigo que observaba con extrañeza la criatura. ¿Quien dejaría entrar a una gallina en la escuela?

—Esta bonita Ed, pero no creo que sea apropiado traerla acá.

—¡¿Por qué?! ¡Ella también tiene sentimientos! —Miró directo a la cara de la gallina con amor.

—Pero Ed ¿Sabes cuántos germe...

—Chicos. —Interrumpió Eddy mirando a sus amigos con algo de vergüenza pues en su rostro ya era notorio la golpiza que en la noche le había dado Kevin.

—¿Eddy que te su sucedió? —Vociferó exaltado Edd al ver el rostro moreteado de su amigo.

—No fue nada, casi me asaltaron, pero les di su merecido.

—Eddy, deberías tener más cuidado.—Lo miró afligido Edd.

—Genio... —Caminó Eddy hasta donde se encontraba su amigo, rodeó con su brazo el cuello del otro chico haciendo agachar un poco para poder hablarle al oído. —Ya lo sé todo. —Dijo por fin, Eddward sólo agrando los ojos.

—¿En-Enserio?

—Sí, Shakespeare. —Asintió. —Y cualquier cosa no los dices a mí y a Ed para darle sus pataditas. —Se separó de Doble D sonriendo.

Ed no lograba escuchar bien lo que decían sus amigos, pero podía intuir que todo estaba mejor.

—¡Abrazo de grupo! —Gritó el más alto estrujándolos a ambos y a su gallina con fuerza, después de eso las cosas ya estaban mejor, si los demás lo aceptaban o no, ya daba igual, por parte de Kevin, les tuvo que contar la verdad a Nazz y Nat en la tarde del día anterior, obviamente Nathan saltó de alegría ante la noticia aunque ya sabía de todas formas como iba a terminar, la rubia en un principio se quedó sorprendida, pero luego sólo sonrió y abrazó a Kevin, Nat por su parte al ver el afecto de los dos chicos sonrió y los abrazó a ambos también.

Ahora sólo debían soportar el hecho en que algunas personas estarían pendientes de aquella relación, como Jimmy y Sarah, además de Nat que le encantaba aquella parejita a más no poder.

Después de clases todos fueron a la cafetería a comer su ansiado almuerzo. Eddy hablaba de muchas estafas que haría en vacaciones, Ed cogía todo lo que podía para comer y Doble D solo pensaba lo bueno que era tener amigos como los suyos, estaba feliz.

—¡Apúrate cabeza de calcetín! —Dijo Eddy yéndose con su bandeja de comida al igual que Ed, su gallina lo seguía como un fiel perro, cosa que parecía interesante ante los ojos de muchas personas.

La cocinera sirvió la comida a Doble D, una comida verde y espesa, que le recordaba las cosas asquerosas que sacaba Ed de su cuerpo. Su rostro empezó a ponerse pálido ante tales pensamientos.

—Disculpe, no quiero ser grosero, pero ¿No tiene algo mas nutritivo?

La cocinera lo vio por unos instantes. El mismo chico de siempre reclamando acerca de su comida, como si realmente él fuera un genio en ello, como si él pudiera cocinar con lo poco que le daba la escuela todo lo que hacía ella. Arqueó una ceja mientras masticaba su chicle.

—Mira. —Ladeó la cabeza la cocinera. —Esto es lo mejor que hay.—Dijo sacando el chicle de boca y dejándolo a un lado de la esquina de la bandeja de Doble D que sólo colocó sus manos en su boca aguantando esas ganas de vomitar. No dijo nada y se dirigió donde se encontraban sus amigos, todo estaba normal aunque algunas personas no podían evitar notar su presencia ahora.

Edd trató de de evitar las miradas, pero al parecer se había hecho famoso. Caminó con dificultad entre la multitud hasta que sintió que alguien chocaba con él, por detrás haciendo que cayera y se golpeara el rostro directo con su comida.

—¡Lo siento lindura! —Volteó Nat, que de inmediato fue empujado a un lado por Kevin, éste agarro de la mesa más cercana unas servilletas y se agachó a limpiar el rostro de su novio que se encontraba arrodillado mirando el desastre, de inmediato Eddward al ver como su pareja quitaba la comida de su rostro sin importarle que los demás observaran, se sonrojó y entre abrió la boca para poder decir que no era educado hacer eso en frente de todos, más no salió ninguna palabra de él, casi todos quedaron con la boca abierta por la acción del pelirrojo, otros les fascinaba el cuadro que tenían en frente y Nat, él se encargaba de tomar foto tras foto grabando cada momento de la pareja.

Desde ese momento todos, incluso la cocinera, verían más que eso con el transcurso del tiempo.~

...

* * *

**Nota Final:** Me costó un aksldjasda _**mi hermana me ayudó** _de nuevo xD con esto, mí final era bien mierda, me iban a matar ustedes, ahora al menos es mejor. **¿Final abierto? ¡¿Dónde?! **Siento haber tardado :cUna lectora me preguntó si habría capítulo extra, la verdad no sé de qué trataría, pero si les parece bien un **capítulo extra **sugiero que me digan que ha faltado para ponerlo ahí. No me pidan Lemon que eso será en otro fanfic xD por mí, por ahora lo dejaré como un fanfic "completo".

**G**racias por entrar a su cuenta y comentar. Y gracias por los seguidores de autor, del fanfics y los favoritos.

_**Ahora Responderé Reviews sensuales en anonimato. **_

_**La pooh: **__Muchas gracias por tú review Pooh, la verdad es que no es bueno leer fanfics cuando andas apurada, siempre me pasa lol espero que ahora no tengas nada que hacer, por que eso de la universidad es mucha más importante. :siclaro: ;_; mí fanfic lo quería terminar pronto por que además que me da pereza tengo weba escribir, y creo que se ha notado en los dos capítulos finales por que he demorado mucho, espero no ._. Te haya jodido el final. En fin, Que tengas bonito fin de semana Aww yeah!_

_**Guest: **__Muchas gracias por tu comentario, me hiciste sentir así bien emocionada xDu__hay mejores fanfics, pero muchas gracias por el ánimo –llora gaymente-_

_**Magy:**__ LOL gracias, que bueno que te gustara el fanfic, casi ni me esforcé escribiéndolo sólo quería zacearme con un propio KevEdd. Ahora terminado ya puedo hacer otras cosas sobre ellos 1313._

_**Yei**__**:**__ Ehm no sé si hacer eso lo del extra que me has dicho, la verdad no tengo ni puta idea de que trataría, al menos que tú me des una xD o los lectores, de todas formas ya les pregunte acerca de eso. Sólo esperaré, así que por mientras le pondré como "fanfic completo" ¡Gracias por el review!_

_**Lunabellsacarlet**__: Yo ni sé cuanto llevo conociendo la pareja LOL :caradevioladorayobsesivacomplusiva: HAHAHAHA tú review me hizo reír, espero que leeas esto :B gracias por tú review._


End file.
